The Bad Girl
by Kimmbee4004
Summary: A girl drops into Bianca's life, a girl who has ties even she is unaware of...
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Bad Girl

Author:Kimmbee4004

Pairing: Bianca/Livvie

Author's Note: As you can see on the timeline below this is a old story that I wrote quite a while ago. I have two other stories written, "Family" and "Evil" they were never posted because of complaints before. I might change my mind if people want to read them.

Type: Crossover AMC/Port Charles

Disclaimer: No Person of PC or AMC belong to me blah, blah, this was not written for the pursuit of monetary gain blah ,blah, blah.

Chapter 1.

Timeline: October 2002; Two weeks after Livvie shoots Rafe

setting: a train 971

time: 1:20 AM

"Damn Them!" a woman's voice cries out from the deep shadows, briefly carring over the sound of the train as it carries it's unknown passanger along. 'She may have him but not for long, no little Alison. Not! For! Long!' With these thoughts the woman pushes open the door of the storage closet that she has been hiding in peeking out to see if anyone is watching before stepping out and flexing her shoulders, wincing as she works out the cramps that have developed from ten hours of enforced seclusion.

Turning to get a better view of her surroundings she sees that supplies have been placed along the inner wall of the train presumebly to load into the storage closet she just vacated. 'Well they can have it. I won't be here too much longer' and with that in mind the woman starts digging into the supplies looking for anything that might prove useful.

As she does, the woman happens to glance up and into a mirror that was placed on the door of the storage closet. Looking into it causes her to pause in her scavagings. The woman gives a start when she takes in her disheveled appearance. Long dark brown hair tangled and matted with sweat and grease, her face streaked with dirt and oil. Her clothes torn and dirty, all add to the appearance of a broken, shell of a human being. That is, till one looks into her eyes does one see the iron will and beyond that to the manic hatred that so enflames her light brown eyes. Shaking her head from the vision in the mirror 'doesn't matter, in a few days I'll be able to access my mother's accounts and get cleaned up.' She finishes packing and smirks as she looks up at herself in the mirror. "But first it's time to bail"

With that the woman stands up and goes to the door that leads to the passanger cars. Inside she can hear families laughing and talking in the cabins. So caught up in the sounds of the people that she fails to see the ticket collector enter from the other side. She tries to hide by the side of the door but it's too late and he yells "Wait! Stop!" At his words the woman dashes down the car and into the adjoining baggage car. She can hear him chasing after her but she can't find anywhere to hide. She jerks around as the door slams open and he steps through. She runs to the door but it leads off the train, and she barely catches herself as the wind almost sweeps her out.

The man approaches slowly, his hands held out to her soothingly "Look Ms. I don't know who you are but jumping off the train is just crazy. Whatever your running from, we can talk about."

The woman looks back out of the portal leading outside, seeing that there on a bridge, two hundred feet up with water gone dark in the twilight.

She looks back at him and smiles. At the look in her eyes he stops eyes wide in disbelief as he knows that she will, that she has to, for some reason. "God help you." he says fervently as she turns and jumps off the train diving into the water napsack in hand.

setting: the boat house, Bianca and J.R. have just walked in.

time: 9:35 AM

Bianca turns to face her friend "J.R., I know that you hate David Hayward but he is Maggie's cousin and we need to find some way to keep her

from leaving town."

J.R looks at her in confusion, "Wait I thought you'd already convinced her to stay." He leads her over to the bench and sits down.

Bianca declines to sit, but instead paces restlessly about "I did. But I don't know for how long." Bianca says as she stops in front of him. "The problem isn't really Maggie. The problem is with David-"

"You can say that again" J.R mutters cuts Bianca off.

"-and Anna." Bianca continues. Bianca begins to shift nervously knowing that J.R would probable hate her plan. 'If only he would see the big picture; namely Maggie leaving.' "Which is why we have to get them back together again" Bianca finishes and waits for the explosion. She doesn't have long to wait.

J.R blinks at her like a goldfish in a fisherman's net. The image enhanced by his mouth gaping open and shuting only to open again as he takes in Bianca's words. Finally he does, and his face scrunches up in disgust, "I wouldn't wish David on anyone, not even LIZA!" With that sweeping statement J.R jumps up and begins to pace, 'Damn Bianca have you completely lost it.' Turning to face her "Damn Bianca have you completely lost-"

Just then a loud thump rings in the air cutting him off. Bianca looks around, "What was that?"

J.R looks around agitated at the interruption, "Who cares." J.R walks to the stairs leading out of the boathouse turning back to Bianca he says,

"I know that you care for Maggie, but have you ever thought that her leaving might be the best thing for her?" with that he turns and leaves.

As Bianca moves to go after him a low pain filled moan stops her. Looking around she sees a figure trying to get into the small rowboat next to the dock. Moving quickly Bianca grabs the bedraggled figure and pulls him out before he goes under again.

It isn't until Bianca has dragged him onto the dock that she notices that the him is a her. 'O' my God, um what do I do?' Bianca quickly shakes off her shock and checks for a pulse. Finding it weak she grabs her phone and starts to dial 911 but the woman weakly reaches up to stop her.

"Dont-t.. please, I'll be al-lright I just need to r-rest." Opening her eyes the woman turned to her would-be-rescuer. "If you- would help me over to the- bench so I can catch--" she says breaking off as the pain in her ribs becomes to great for talking. 'It'll be fine just can't let her call 911. They'll be all over me then.' She takes a few steading breaths and continues, "I don't know who you are but I know you helped me out back there and I'll pay you back as soon as I can-" she breaks off again nearly retching and clutching her ribs.

Bianca stares at the young woman , and she is young, she sees that even through all the grim. "I'm not leaving you here hurt by yourself." Bianca says, putting her arms around the girl, helping her to her feet. "And if your not willing to go to the hospital then I'll take you to my place

so that you can get cleaned up."

The girl swivels her head up to stare at the taller brunettes eyes and seeing the stubborn determination in them, nods in agreement knowing she's in no shape to fight about it. 'Okay, new plan. Get cleaned up at this girls place, and then find out where I am.'

As Bianca helps the girl into her car she notices her napsack back at the dock and picks it up. It has *Train 971* emblazened on it's front.

Rushing back to her car Bianca throws the napsack in the back and turns to her passanger, "Hey, if were going to be roomies for awhile. Mind telling me your name?"

The young woman chuckles despite the pain in her ribs and turns to her rescuer, "You can call me Olivia."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

setting: The Pine Valley Inn. Bianca and Olivia have just entered her room.

time: 10:14 AM

Bianca slowly walks her new guest into the bathroom and sets her down on the edge of the tub, "I'm going to get you some fresh cloths. I'll be right back. Will you be ok by yourself for a minute?" Bianca asks staring with concern at the girl.

Olivia nods her head in affirmination, "Just don't take too long" smirking slightly she continues "After all if I fell in the tub I could sue."

Bianca stares at her, shaking her head in amusement, smiling as she makes her way out. Giving Olivia her first chance to be alone and more fully access her situation. 'Well I certainly could have done worse for a rescuer.' Olivia thinks with a chuckle wincing at the pain in her ribs, 'Yeah that's what you get when you jump out of moving vehicles Livvie' Her smiling fading as she takes in that thought. 'No, it's Olivia now, not Livvie need to keep that straight. After all wouldn't want to leave a trail now would we.' With a smirk fully plastered to her face Olivia looks at the apparant luxury that she has dropped into.

Soundlessly the door opens showing Bianca with a robe and under clothes in one hand and bandages in the other hand with a towel and washcloth draped on her shoulder. Setting the bandages on the floor next to the tub Bianca kneels down and turns the water on in the tub testing it with her hand to get the tempeture set. With that out of the way she sets the robe and clothing down on a shelf to the left of the tub and turns to Olivia nervously, "I have to get you out of those clothes- to clean you up I mean" Bianca amends quickly making no move to the other girl.

Olivia cocks her head to the left allowing her hair to hide her expression as she watches her now blushing rescuer bite her lip nervously. 'Oh I have to do something she looks like she's going to faint!' she thinks a smile ghosting across her face as she considers the girl in front of her. 'Do I make this easy for her?... Nah lets play!' Hiding the smile from her voice "Bianca could you, would you help me? I know this is really embarassing-"

"No, No! It's not!" Bianca cuts in trying desperately to both get control of herself and to figure a way out of this. "I just- I need bubbles"

'OH My God I did not just say that!!! "You know for the bath while you start- you know" Bianca gestures franticly at Olivis's clothes "without me" 'Please someone stop me from babbling!'

Olivia looks at her, lips twitching as she fought the smile down, "Okay, I can do that, you just get the bath ready and I'll do my best." Olivia says in tones of upmost innocence. 'This is going to be SO much fun!' Olivia thought as she shifted around undoing the buttons in her shirt and jeans while Bianca finished with the tub.

'Okay, that should be enough bubbles for modesties sake-' Bianca thought as she turned to Olivia her brain freezing in mid-thought when saw

that her guest had undone all the buttons of her clothes and was apparently waiting for her! 'Umm....help.'

Olivia couldn't help it, she just couldn't not push it, "Bianca" she said hesitantly, "I can't reach down enough to get my boots off, could you..."

she trails off knowing by the growing blush on Bianca's cheeks that she has hit pay dirt.

Bianca nods quickly, "Yeah I can do that." she says and kneels down to take off first the left boot than the right under the watchful eye of Olivia 'See no problem now I can just go-'

Seeing Bianca take off her boots and knowing she's about to run made it just too damn hard to resist, so putting on her best pout, "Bianca, my pants their just too tight- if you could pull them off I should be fine... If you would that is?"

'WHAT DID SHE SAY!' Bianca was just this side of mad panic now, "Yeah, yeah sure, I can do that" Bianca says, gulping at the sight of the shapely legs encased in the tight pants. 'Please, engage brain before SPEAKING! Calm down Bianca you can do this, you CAN do this! Just reach out, grab the sides of the pants and pull them off quickly.'

As if reading her mind Olivia put her hands on Bianca's, "Go slow now, I have to be able to hold on to the tub." Seeing the utterly panicked look on Bianca's face Olivia decided to let up... a little. "Just the pants now" she says not hiding the smile in her voice as she braces against the side of the tub "I can wiggle my way out of the panties in the tub"

'She is trying to drive me crazy!' Bianca thinks as she slowly; as per request, starts to pull the other girl's pants off. Keeping her eyes firmly on Olivia's face she manages to get them off. 'I did it! Without the nervous breakdown!' Putting the pants in the dirty clothes hamper she turns back with a smile and stands up, "Well, I'll be out in the hall, if you need anything just yell." Bianca says and walks to the door.

Olivia runs a hand thru her hair as she decides best how to proceed, 'I've taken it easy enough on her, time to hit her with the big guns.' With

virtue sounding in every word Olivia calls out to Bianca "Actually there is a couple things I still need your help with..." she manages to choke out "If you would." Just barely stopping the overflowing mirth from taking over. Watching how Bianca stopped, as if a fishhook was attached to her and suddenly pulled, not to mention the way her hand on the door handle actually trembled nearly made her lose it all together. 'I've never seen anyone get this nervous at the idea of me naked. Hell, not even Rafe was this bad. I don't remember ever having this much fun!'

Bianca for her part was not having so much fun. 'What could she want now?' she thought as she turned around. Seeing some strange expression in her eyes for a moment she paused than shruged it off, 'No way was she smiling, no way.' Walking back to her in disbelief "What is it Olivia?" a little impatiance showing in her voice.

Hearing the tone she smiled to herself, "Actually Bianca I just need you to pull the shirt off me and I'll almost be done. K?"

Bianca took a deep breath and closed her eyes, 'I took off her pants, this can be done. I am calm.' she says to herself. "Okay just put your arms up as much as you can and I'll pull off your shirt."

With a small smile on her face Olivia complies moving slowly so as not to aggravate her ribs, she holds still as Bianca pulls the shirt off her. Her smile widens as Bianca takes the shirt to the hamper and looks to the door obviously wanting to leave. 'Not quite yet my little hero.' "See Bianca, that wasn't hard was it?" Seeing Bianca's return her smile was all the encouragement she needed, "Now all you have to do is reach behind me and unhook my bra and we should be done." The look on Bianca's face was worth the pain of keeping the laugh in, Olivia decided. 'Oh boy, I think I broke her. Look at her face it's gone white!'

Indeed it had. Bianca's face was a sight to behold. Her dark brown eyes went went wide. Her cheeks turned a pale pink and her mouth seemed to move but nothing was coming out. 'Umm.... bra...... she...... wants me to........... take off........ no..... no...... NO!'

Seeing as she may have taken this a bit too far Olivia pulls it back a bit "Bianca I think you may have misunderstood. I only wanted you to unhook it. I'm going to hold on to it with my hands so it doesn't come off." Olivia says, watching as the color floods back to Bianca's cheeks and her mouth snaps shut with an audible click.

Bianca's brain kicks back in 'The next girl I see in the water stays in the water!' "I thought their was something wrong with that statement" Bianca says with a shake of her head as she leans forward, putting her arms around Olivia to unhook the bra, and turns around swiftly as Olivia

throws the bra into the hamper then slips under the water.

"Thanks Bianca for everything." Olivia says meaningfully. Truly touched that anyone would put up with this much grief for a stranger.

"It's okay, I'll come back in ten to bandage up those ribs" Bianca says with a smile as she walks out the door. 'Oh lordy what have I gotten myself into..' Bianca thinks as she lays out on the couch. 'I'll just wait out here till she calls..'

Nine minutes later....

A loud ringing sound makes Bianca bolt upright. Looking around in confusion she gets off the couch to answer the door.

"Hello, darling" Erica Kane says to Bianca as she walks past her daughter and into her suite, "I thought I'd come up early instead of waiting for lunch like we planned-"

"Hey Bianca! I thought you were going to help me get dressed!" Olivia's voice rings out as the bathroom door opens showing Olivia barely wrapped in a towel; with six inches of thigh exposed and the top just under the swell of her breasts. Her hair combed straight down to just below her shoulders. The light making her skin glow as if from within completes the picture as the young beauty walks in. Olivia looks from mother to daughter, 'This promises to be interesting.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

setting: The Pine Valley Inn. Erica just entered Bianca's suite, and just seen Olivia come out in only a towel.

time: 10:31 AM

Erica looks from her daughter who seems to be struck dumb, to the scantily clad girl who just came out of the bathroom. "Excuse me, but what is going on here?" Erica says, and looks to her daughter who snaps out of her grogginess.

"Mom, oh this is Olivia, she's well- um." Bianca starts to explain.

"I don't see what business it is of hers who I am." Olivia says to Bianca.

Turning to Erica, she crosses her arms and looks her up and down, "Just who do you think you are coming in here like you own the place and interrogating Bianca?" Olivia says to Erica.

Erica turns to Olivia with an appraising eye, "Well Bianca" Erica says with a smile and a mocking tone, "looks like you're getting into the habit of finding gutter trash. I thought you said you were done with strays."

Bianca stares in shocked outrage at her mother, "I can't believe you just said that. I can't believe you would trash Frankie like that." Bianca says shaking her head. Erica takes a step toward her and reaches out to her with her hand, but Bianca takes a step away from her. "God, it wasn't bad enough that you trashed her when she was alive, now-" Bianca says shaking her head her anger growing, "now your using her memory to push your way into my private life."

"Bianca, honey, Please... I- Ijust was in shock. I mean seeing this- this person, come out here like this," Erica says gesturing to Olivia's apparall or lack of, "asking to help her get dressed. What was I supposed to think?"

Bianca just shakes her head sadly, 'Oh I don't know maybe that you trust me to know what I'm doing?' Bianca thinks but takes a breath and says, "Mom, I know your upset that Chris found your father without asking about it-" Erica looks like she's going to cut in but Bianca stops her with an up raised hand, "and that has you more than a little... unsettled. But that doesn't give you the right to come in to a situation that you know nothing about, and jump to a lot of conclusions." Bianca's eyes glint with determination as she takes two steps forward and stands toe to toe with her mother as Olivia watches on astonished by the steel she sees in Bianca.

Olivia slowly moves to the side of the couch as she watches them face off, 'Well now there's more to Bianca than I thought. Huh, I'm gonna have to watch her better if I decide to stick around till things back home cool down.'

Erica shakes her head in remorse and pulls Bianca into a hug, throwing her arms around her daughter. "Bianca I just don't want to see you hurt like you were with Frankie- not that this.. this girl is anything like Frankie but I just reacted and I didn't mean to throw Frankie in your face like that. I know you loved her. And I do trust you honey... It's just hard sometimes"

Olivia's eyes go wide, 'HER.'

Olivia looks at Bianca with a smirk and thinks, 'Well now, isn't this interesting. At least now I know why she was freaking out about seeing me naked.'

"Okay, not that I don't appreciate the floor show but I'm kind of in the buff here," Olivia says as Bianca and Erica break out of their embrace. "but I was hoping you would brush out my hair first before getting dressed."

Bianca looks over at Olivia and smiles, "Yeah, I think I can do that, I just have to get my brush." Bianca says cheerfully, glad to see that her mother does trust her.

Erica looks at Olivia with open contempt, "Here, do it yourself" Erica says and throws her purse at Olivia catching her by suprise and bouncing off her ribs.

"OWWWW, Damn it!" Olivia screams out clutching her ribs, tears streaming down her face as she falls to the couch.

Bianca looks at her mother in horror, "God what did you do!" Bianca says then kneels next to Olivia, pulling her into her arms. "Hey, are you all right do you need to go to the hospital?" Bianca asks concerned.

Erica looks down in grim amusement, "My God Bianca," Erica rants, "I barely tossed it to the girl, she really is just like Frankie-"

Bianca looks up while still holding Olivia in her arms, "MOM shut up, just shut up and get out! We'll talk about it later!" she says angrily

"Now wait a min-" Erica begins but is cut off.

"NOW MOM! Get out! She hurt her ribs before and you probably hurt them more," Bianca says furiously.

Erica looks at the battered girl more closely and can see bruises on her arms and legs, "Oh God, I didn't know- here I'll call the hospital-" Erica says and starts to dial on her cell phone.

"Noo..oo.o" Olivia manages to gasp out despite the pain.

Bianca sees Erica dialing and understands Olivia's distress, "Mom, stop! She won't go to the hospital." Bianca says. Then looking down at the trembling girl, sighs, "Though I'm begininng to think that might have been a mistake."

Erica stops dialing but keeps her cell phone out as she asks, "Why won't she go to a hospital? And how did she hurt her ribs?"

As Olivia's pain starts to ebb Bianca looks up at her mother, "I don't know why she won't go to a hospital, I don't even know how she got hurt to begin with." Bianca says to Erica. Looking back down at Olivia Bianca slowly begins to stroke her hair back, 'Who are you Olivia, and how did you get hurt so badly?'

Erica kneels down next to Bianca and the shaking girl, "Where did you find her at Bianca?" Erica asks as she looks at Olivia with pity in her eyes. Ashamed with herself for not seeing the bruises before; just a barely clothed girl in Bianca's suite.

As Olivia's shaking decreases under Bianca's patient ministrations, "A-at a boat- rowboat.." Olivia starts to say before the pain once again silences her.

Erica looks from Olivia to Bianca in confusion, "In a rowboat? What is she talking about Bianca?" Erica asks softly.

Bianca thinks back and says, "I was at the boat house with J.R and found her trying to get in one of the rowboats by the dock. She could barely move. If I hadn't been there...." she trails off her eyes once again drawn to the girl lying shuddering in her arms.

Erica purses her lips as she contemplates Bianca's story, 'Why won't she go to the Hospital?' Erica thinks as she looks down at Olivia. "Look if you won't go to the hospital I have a... friend who could take a look at you and make sure nothings broken, OK." Seeing the steel start to return to Oliva's eyes, "If not I'll take you to the hospital kicking and screaming and in your condition you really won't be able to stop me. So shall I call my friend or not?" she adds with a smug smile.

Olivia still in too much pain to talk just nods.

Erica dials her cell phone, "It's me, Erica. David I need you to look at someone I'm bringing over no questions asked, OK?" Erica says. Immediately her face brightens as she hears his response, "Good, We'll be there in a minute. Bye." Putting her phone away she turns Olivia with a victorious smile. "It's all set. We just need to get you over there."

Erica turns to Bianca, "I'll get the left side you get the right and we'll take her to David and get her some help" Erica says. Looking briefly at the girl on her right 'And maybe some answers' she thinks asthey make their way to David's.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

setting: Pine Valley Inn. David's room. Bianca and co. have just arrived and are standing outside the door argueing.

time: 10:52 AM

"This really isn't necessary Bianca. I'm alright now. Your mom just caught me off gaurd thats all." Olivia says looking up at her rescuer.

Bianca shoots a look of pure disbelief to her mother and sees it mirrored in her eyes, neither could believe how incredibly stubborn the girl was being. Looking at Olivia she can't help but wonder about who she is and where she comes from. 'Nows not the time for those questions Bianca.' she thinks to herself, 'We need to get her checked out first and make sure she's all right.' Having squelched her curiosity for the moment, Bianca reaches over and pushes the door bell.

"I'm coming" they here David yell, followed by loud footsteps just before the doors opened.

As David opens the door he gives a start at the sight of the girl in front of him, there's something very familiar about her he just can't quite place it-

"Hey! Are you going to stand there or are you going to invite us in?" Olivia rasps out between clenched teeth. Of course she knew who he was. The only question is; would he reconize her? 'Damn out of all the doctors for Bianca's mom to know it would have to be David Hayward.'

Jumping a little David moves aside as Bianca and Erica guide her inside, "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice David," Erica says, "I know you've been busy with trying to get Anna back." 'Though why you'd bother is beyond me.' Erica thinks.

"Well I appreciate the sentiment" David says, knowing very well that Erica hates Anna but wanting to get to his patient, 'God I know I've seen her somewhere-' David thinks. Before having Bianca sidetrack him.

"-I found her floating trying to get into the rowboat and that's all I know." Bianca finishes.

Turning his focus back to Bianca and Erica he asks them to take him to the bedroom so he can check her out privately. "Yeah, we can do that." Bianca answers smiling. But when she looked at Olivia's face she saw a slightly panicked look on her face and realized it might not be alright with her. Putting her hand on Olivia's cheek she turned head to face her. "Hey there, you ok with this?" Bianca asks searching for some clue in Olivia's eyes for the expression she saw when David said he wanted to be alone with her.

Olivia forced the alarm from her face and plastered a reassuring look on instead, "Yeah I'll be fine Bianca. I just really don't like doctors." she says to Bianca. Turning back to David she quickly says, "No Offense?"

David grins down at her and says, "None taken" Looking back at Erica and Bianca he motions them toward the back room, "Please set her down on the bed. I'll be right there. I just need to get my bag." and walks into another room.

With a groan of pain Bianca and Erica set Oliva down on the bed. Erica went to talk to David alone while Bianca helped Olivia get more comfortable.

While Bianca was busy helping get Olivia into a more comfortable position, Olivia spent her time watching Bianca. 'Hmmm, she's not bad to look at, not at all. There just might be something workable in this unholy mess after all.' "Bianca," Olivia says shyly, "would you mind if I borrowed your sweater for a little while?"

Bianca stops fluffing Olivia's pillow and looks at her. "Why do you need my sweater for?" Bianca says smiling. "It's not as if your going out." she jokes.

Olivia just smiles wider, "It's not that-" she says with a blush, "It's just that when the doctor checks me out he'll want to see my ribs and I only have this one towel so...." Olivia says in a cajoling tone.

Two sunsets couldn't equel the color Bianca's face turned at hearing this. Looking at her pink sweater "Well I guess you can borrow it for a little while -just till the exam is done." Bianca says looking away from Olivia.

Olivia bowed her head down so her hair fell in front of her face, and she could watch Bianca take off her sweater without being seen doing it. Nor was she dissapointed either. Bianca looked even better in the tight black tank top that was under the baggy sweater of hers. 'Yes, she will do nicely.' Olivia thought, after all she did need a cover if she was going to stay which because of her ribs, seemed more likely by the minute, and all covers needed three componets; first cash, second a place to crash, and lastly a relationship with someone of good standing in the community. 'Lucky for me that Bianca fits all the criteria.' Olivia thought hiding her smile as she ogled Bianca in her tight tank top. 'And if she's a girl, not many people will bother to ask alot of questions about me. No, the questions will all be, US type questions. Most people see two girls and they always focus on the fact that their together and not about much else. Yes Bianca,' Olivia thought leaning back watching her go back to fluffing her pillow and fixing the covers, 'you are perfect.'

Erica finds David in the hallway staring off into space deep in thought as she approaches him. "Earth to David." Erica says in her usual subtle way, startling him back to reality. "I can see you've found your bag. Would you mind telling me whats going on in that head of yours?"

David gives Erica a half smile in return, "Oh Erica we don't have the time it would take to tell you everything that's going on in my mind -not if we want to help your little friend" he says his smile more forced than natural.

She puts her hand on his arm stopping him from moving, "David we've known each other well enough to know when we're covering; and you my friend are definetly covering. The question is what?" Erica asks moving to stand in front of him, her hand still on his arm.

"Honestly Erica? I don't know?" he answers with a confused shake of his head. "There's something familiar about the girl. But I can't-" he stops with a frustrated expression on his face. Removing her hand from his arm he turns to her, "I really don't know who she is but I do know she's waiting on us." David finishes plastering on his best nice doctor smile he went down the hall to his patient.

Walking in the room, Erica and David were greeted to the sight of Bianca laughing at something Olivia had just said, "You would have loved it Bianca, poor Jack had to practicaly bathe in epsin salt for an hour before his skin turned pink again" Olivia said laughing along with Bianca.

Clearing his throat David made his way over to his patient smiling, "Well it seems Bianca has been keeping you entertained till we got here." David says turning to Olivia.

She smiles in response and turns to Bianca, "Yeah she's the best."

Bianca rolls her eyes in response but smiles.

David nods to her, "Yes she is, however I need some time alone with you to discuss your medical background as well as to examine your injuries." he says chuckling.

Olivia turns to Bianca and Erica, "This shouldn't take too long, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Olivia says

Standing up Bianca runs a hand through her hair, "I'll be in the other room, when your done." Bianca says smiling shyly. "Promise." then walks out with Erica. In time to hear Olivia groan as David starts asking about her medical history.

Erica turns to Bianca on the way out of the room, "Look, honey, I have to go check on a few things." Erica says hugging Bianca. "I'll see you later and you can tell me how it turns out with Olivia." then kisses her cheek.

"I'll call you later mom, and tell you how it's going with her." Bianca says, "I might be too busy to stop by tonight."

Erica looks at her daughter with arched eyebrows, "And what would you be doing at that time of night young lady?" Erica asks.

With a shocked look on her face that her mom would actually voice that question, Bianca quickly kisses her on the cheek than all but pushes her out the door. 'I cannot believe she insinuated that. Not that I should be suprised. Not when it comes to mom.' With that thought Bianca sits on David's couch wondering about her new friend.

Ten minutes later....

The door opens and Bianca hears Olivia saying sarcasticaly, "Thank you Dr. Hayward for all the help."

David steps out of the room, "You can see her now, but be warned she's a little grumpy." he says with a smile.

Bianca walks up to him and smiles, "Thanks for seeing her, when she's feeling better I'm sure she'll be grateful too." Bianca says wondering if that's true.

"That's okay Bianca no thanks are necessary. Her ribs are severly bruised so I taped them up. However they'll need to be changed each day. She shouldn't be left alone for the next couple of days, I assume she's staying with you?" David asks.

"Actually I don't know where she's staying to tell the truth. But I'll try to convince her to stay over for the next couple of nights if she's alone." Bianca says specultively.

"Well I'll leave you two to work out the details. However I'm heading out in a minute, to see to a patient so I'll leave the tape with you to give to her, when your done remember to lock up." David says and walks out the door. It's only when he's outside that he wonders how she knows his last name.

Walking into the room Bianca's thoughts were bouncing all over the place, 'Either she's all alone and needs me or she's has someone who can help her and doesn't need me. The problem is, is that I think I'm going to have to ask because I don't think she'll ask for help even if she needs it.' Even more disturbing to Bianca is that she doesn't know which she wants it to be. Taking a deep breath Bianca sits next to a sulking Olivia and asks, "Umm, do you want to crash at my place? David says you shouldn't be alone for the next couple of days" Seeing a look of hurt flash in Olivia's eyes she adds, "Not that, that's the only reason I want you to stay I just want you to be okay" Bianca says tenderly.

Olivia looks up at Bianca and sees that she actually means it. 'Wow, so you really like me, huh? That makes things so much easier. Now all I have to do is watch out for Mommy Dearest and do something about David Hayward and I'll be set. Let that bitch Lucy try and find me now.' Olivia thinks. Looking up and smiling brightly she says, "Sure I'd love to stay with you... Roomie!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

setting: Pine Valley Inn. Biana's Suite, Bianca and Olivia have just come back from Davids...

time: 11:35 AM

"God I hate doctors." Olivia says as she follows Bianca into her suite. "I have never met one who didn't like to poke and prod every spot that happens to hurt the worst."

Bianca looks over at her new house guest and smiles, "Hey, it could be worse you know. Your ribs could be broken." she says then moves the pillows on the couch so that Olivia can be more comfortable.

Olivia lowers herself slowly onto the couch, striking a dramatic pose, "Yeah then what would you do with me? Would you leave me to my own devices in this cold, harsh world?" she says half serious.

At this Bianca crosses her arms in front of her chest and says jokingly, "I seriously doubt your all alone in this world."

"You'd be suprised." Olivia says bitterly looking down breaking eye contact with Bianca.

Noting with concern Olivia's response Bianca kneels down on the floor next to the couch in front of her. Reaching out with her left hand she smooths the hair away from Olivia's face then slides her hand down her cheek and lifting Olivia's face to meet her gaze. "I'm not going to pretend to know or even understand what you've been through but your not alone now. You've got me." Bianca says then leans forward, gently pulling Olivia into her embrace.

Olivia just lays there in shock as Bianca holds her in her arms and strokes her hair. Shocked not only from Bianca's words, but from the warmth seeping into her from the taller brunette. Feeling her breathing begin to pick up pace from the delicious tingling forming all through out her body starts to make her ribs ache. And with great reluctance she pushes Bianca away.

At this Bianca looks questioning at Olivia, her left hand moving unconciously back to Olivia's cheek as she tries to understand why Olivia just pushed her away.

Seeing the look on Bianca's face Olivia rushes to reassure her, "Sorry about that- ribs were starting to hurt. Not that it wasn't nice being held" Olivia says. 'Very Very nice.'

Bianca smiles at Olivia's comment about being held, glad that she wasn't pushing her away for another reason, 'Slow down girl. You just met her a couple of hours ago.' Bianca thinks, 'Yeah, and now she's living with you' a voice that sounds suspiciously like her mother shot back in her head. 'It's not like that at all!' Bianca thinks back desperately as she flashes back to the bath she gave Olivia and the sight of her in only towel coming into the living room. 'Really,' her mother's voice calls back tauntingly, 'then how come your left hand is stroking her cheek!'

Bianca looks down at her left hand in panic and snatchs it away as if burned as she blushes deeply.

Olivia sees Bianca blush as she quickly takes her hand away. Slowly reaching out and taking Bianca's hand back in between hers she says, "You don't have to be embarassed, I like it when you touch me. It makes me feel safe." Shaking her head as she goes into herself for a moment before making eye contact again she whispers, "And that's not something I've had alot of lately."

RINGGGG

RINGGGG

The phone rings breaking the moment as Bianca recovers her hand giving Olivia a soft smile before answering the phone. "Hello" Bianca says.

"Hello honey" Erica says on the other line at Enchantment. "I was wondering how it went with David?"

Looking down at her guest and making eye contact again with Olivia, Bianca almost missed what Erica said as her gaze was pulled into Olivia's

light brown eyes. "Oh David said that her ribs are bruised and that she shouldn't be alone right now, so she's staying with me for awhile" Bianca replies.

A few seconds pass as Erica digests this, "I see," she says, her tone neutral "and how long will she be staying?"

Bianca shifts slightly as she answers, "Only a few weeks til her ribs are better. David said she shouldn't be alone."

Erica growing more confounded by the minute struggled to keep her irritation out of her voice, "Well doesn't she have family or friends here? Someone else who can look out for her while her ribs heal up." Erica says as she begins to pace in her office. Losing control of her temper as she thinks about the other girl. "I mean really Bianca! Your not her family, you don't owe her anything!"

"Whoa mom! Slow down!" Bianca jumps in not understanding where this is coming from. "I don't think she has anyone to turn to, and I wasn't going to leave her all alone." Bianca says to Erica, very aware of Olivia's eyes on her.

"Well have you asked her?" Erica asks as she pushes down the image of Olivia coming out of her daughter's bathroom while requesting Bianca's aid in getting dressed.

Tearing her eyes off of Olivia, Bianca begins to get a sick feeling in her gut as she realizes why her mom is really so curious about Olivia and why she's so agitated about the idea of her being in the same proximity with Olivia. 'For once, just once can't you trust me?' Her expression turning cold as she responds, "No mother I haven't but I'll tell her you asked if you want?"

Scrambling about as she tries to calm her daughter she thinks of something, "Think for a second Bianca, just think. How do you know that your meeting with this girl was and accident? For all you know it could be another set up, like Frankie!" Erica says quickly.

If Erica had been able to see Bianca at that moment she would have known that she had made a horrible, terrible mistake. Because she would have seen Bianca flinch from the question/accusation as if hit and grow pale and cold. 'Well I guess she can't trust me after all' Bianca thinks as she collects herself. "Mom, I seriously doubt she bruised her ribs, almost drown in Willow Lake just to meet me." Bianca replies sarcasticly.

Erica belatedly realizing her error tries to say something but is cut off by Bianca before she can even begin.

"No, no. I know what she did. She had some guy come along with a baseball bat, hit her ribs with it and wait for me to come along to dump her in the lake!" Bianca practicaly yells into the phone.

Olivia sits up amazed as she listens to Bianca lay into Erica on her behalf. 'Okay, I've definetly not been paying close attention to the little cream puff. She's not all light and sweetness after all.' Olivia thinks with a mental chuckle, 'No there's definitely some steel under all those curves.'

A sneer comes into Bianca's voice as she lays into Erica some more, "You know mother I never really understood why Kendall always got so angry about the fact that you would never trust her. Well Now I know." Running a hand over her face as her anger leaves her she hangs up her phone without another word and turns her cell phone off.

At Enchantment Erica is staring at the phone in her hand in disbelief. Unable to understand how she let everything spin out of control so quickly and unable to conceive of the fact that her daughter had hung up on her Erica rests her head on her arms trying to figure out to fix things with Bianca. 'I know I went a little over board, but there's something about that girl that I don't trust.' Hearing the phone in her start to buzz she quickly hangs it up. Sitting up she picks it back up and dials her fiance; Chris Stamp's number. Getting only a busy signal she leaves a message on his voice mail asking him to get back to her as soon as possible. Walking to the window of her office she looks down on Pine Valley, 'I don't know what your up to Olivia, but I intend to find out.' Erica thinks with a determined look on her face.

Back at Bianca's suite Olivia's looking at Bianca in stunned amazement. 'Oh my God! She just hung up on her mother! Bianca is something else that's for damn sure!' Olivia thinks.

After hanging up her phone Bianca quickly turns back to Olivia to see her sitting up with her head resting in the palm of her hand watching her.

"Umm, you probably need to rest after everything so I'm going to go fix the bed-" Bianca says hurriedly walking towards her room, only to be stopped by Olivia grabbing her arm as she tries to pass.

Regarding Bianca in silence for a moment more Olivia stares into Bianca's eyes before speaking, "It's been awhile since anyone has stood up for me the way you did.. thanks." Olivia says softly.

Looking down at her, Bianca smiles slowly, "Well she was wrong. I have a problem with believing you would have yourself beaten up and thrown into Willow Lake just to meet me." Bianca says a twinkle coming into her eyes.

With a look of mock seriousness on her face Olivia responds with a snobbish tone, "Of course not, all that icky water would just destroy my beautiful skin and perfect hair." she says preening outrageously.

Despite herself Bianca can't help the laugh that comes out at Olivia's antics. "Well if your done with your Greta Garbo impersonation, it's time to get you to bed before you fall asleep on the couch." Bianca says still laughing.

"Well I always did depend on the kindness of strangers" Olivia says in a southern drawl as she rises from the couch to be lead by a laughing Bianca to her room.

Going into a cabinet she pulls out a matching black bra and panties, "Here you go," Bianca says with a blush that could light her room. "You can sleep in these if you want or I can get you something else." Bianca says, as she hands them to Olivia.

Olivia looks up at Bianca and gets this... well the only word for it is naughty smile that Bianca reconizes from the bath, 'My god she was smiling then. What is she up to-' Bianca's thoughts are cut off and her eyes go wide as she sees Olivia start to slip off the towel. Even though she turned away as fast as she could from the suddenly naked Olivia. Bianca still gets a small flash of her in her mind, thankfuly hazy... sort of. Breathing a sigh of relief at hearing the rustle of fabric against skin that could only me that Olivia was getting dressed, Bianca looks nervously around, "Well, while your getting some rest I'll go and-" Bianca says and is cut off by Olivia.

"Bianca..." Olivia say in a sultry tone that sends a shiver right through Bianca. "Could you turn around. Please."

Closing her eyes and offering a short prayer that Olivia be dressed, Bianca turns around taking in the sight of Olivia in the pair of panties while holding the bra on with her hands by the cups. Walking right up to Bianca so that she had to lift her head up to see her eyes Olivia asks, "Bianca I seem to have a bit of a problem." Olivia couldn't help but smile at seeing Bianca gulp at her words, "You see Bianca , I still can't reach around to snap the bra on, could you..." Olivia trails off demurely. Her smile giving away the fact that she was enjoying this immensely.

Seeing the smile didn't change the fact that she was right, Bianca thought, wondering why she didn't give her a bra with a front clasp. 'It's just like when you took her's off before.. just reach over and snap it on!' she thinks. So moving hurriedly she puts her arms around Olivia finding the ends of the straps and supressing a groan, but not the shudder at the feel Olivia's skin beneath her hands, Bianca manages to clip it on after two fumbling tries. "Well it's done now.. I.. um.. have to-" Bianca says nervously but is cut off by Olivia

"Wait. Your not about to leave me here all by my self are you?" Olivia asks with a slight tremor in her voice. "I mean couldn't you stay for a little while.. at least till I fall asleep?" Olivia continues.

"I don't know..." Bianca says dubiously.

"Hey don't worry I'll be out in no time. I've hardly had any sleep in the last day or so" Olivia says. Watching for a response Olivia presses forward, "I just.. I just don't want to be alone right now.. Okay? Please stay? Just till I fall asleep?" Olivia pleads.

Bianca taking in Olivia's anxiety felt her resolve crumble, "Just till you fall asleep." Bianca says, laying down on the bed.

Looking over at Bianca lying on the bed waiting for her, though not for the reason she wants... yet, sends a shiver through her. Slowly, crawling forward on all fours in only a pair of bra and panties, knowing Bianca is watching her. Olivia slides in to bed next to Bianca and gives her a kiss on the cheek then presses herself close, smiling to herself as she feels Bianca shiver slightly and closes her eyes. Knowing that despite having had almost no sleep for the last 48 hours, it'll take several hours to fall asleep nestled up to Bianca.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

setting: Pine Valley Inn. Biana's Suite.

time: 8:47 PM

A sharp pain in her ribs awakens Olivia. Slightly disoriented from the shock of waking up, it takes Olivia a moment to grasp where she is.. and with who. Feeling the warm body she is lying more than half on shift. She stops a moment to take stock of her situation.

Here she is in Bianca's bed; the girl who rescued her from her untimely swim, lying half on top of her with her right leg pressed in between Bianca's and her face resting on Bianca's bosum.

Slowly a truly wicked smile creeps onto Olivia's face as an idea strikes her. 'Mmmm.. this should prove... informative to say the least.' Olivia thinks as she rakes her eyes over Bianca's slumbering form.

Moving her right hand from Bianca's shoulder where it was resting while she slept, up to cheek, softly and carefully moving Bianca's hair away from her face, giving her an unrestricted view of Bianca's features as she sleeps.

'There we go,' Olivia thinks, 'Now I'll know if she starts waking up.. besides I wanna see her face!'

Once again moving her right hand very slowly and always watching the other girl for any sign of wakefulness, Olivia places her hand below Bianca's right breast. Seeing no sign that she has disturbed Bianca, Olivia slowly, gently rubs the underside of Bianca's right breast with her thumb through the tank top.

Hearing Bianca's breath hitch, Olivia smiles and decides to proceed. Rotating her hand slightly Olivia cups the bottom half of Bianca's very well endowed breast and slowly squeezes and releases, setting an easy rhythm as she watches Bianca's breath quicken slightly. Licking her lips hungrily, Olivia moves her thumb up and runs it lightly over Bianca's nipple. Feeling it go erect under her thumb and hearing Bianca moan deep in her throat, pushes Olivia past caution. Eyes filled with lust she takes Bianca's now erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it between them and pinching Bianca's nipple as her moaning grows ever louder.

Moving almost of it's own accord, Olivia's right thigh slowly presses in between Bianca's legs. Feeling the heat emanating form between Bianca's legs causes Olivia to groan, "God baby, I'm keeping you. I don't care what I have to do." Olivia pledges staring at Bianca's face while slowly grinding her thigh into her. Feeling Bianca unconsciously push up against her thigh almost sends Olivia over the edge, "You are so hot Bianca. I'm never letting you go.." Olivia moans out.

Taking in Bianca's flushed face, as she pants and moans from her ministrations, seeing her slowly move her tongue over parched lips draws Olivia like a moth to a flame. Knowing that all she has to do is move two inches down to claim those pouty lips, makes the desire to just crush her mouth to Bianca's and suck on that marvelous tongue. As Olivia watches Bianca's face she begins to move her thigh harder against Bianca,

pinching her nipple almost roughly and twisting it slightly, overcome by the sight of Bianca as she moans pushing against her leg and hand while beginning to toss her head back and forth.

Throwing her head back determined to have Bianca here and now, Olivia catches sight of herself in the mirror. Seeing her face flushed with desire her eyes dilated by lust brings Olivia back to her senses. Closing her eyes Olivia trembles as she fights against the need to just take the beauty beneath her. Slowly painfully, Olivia moves back down Bianca's body. Moving her now trembling hand back to Bianca's shoulder a tear slides down Olivia's cheek. 'Oh please, I just... I need.. to hold on. Please....' Olivia thinks, clutching Bianca to her as if her life depends on it.

Still feeling Bianca shuddering against her did nothing to quell Olivia's desire for her, but slowly Bianca calmed down, though she still shook unknowingly with arousal. Gradually Olivia regained her self control, and just in time as the door bell rings waking Bianca.

Waking up suddenly, Bianca labours to catch her breath, feeling as if she was running a marathon. Bianca feels extremely overheated as she looked down at Olivia sprawled on top of her slowly waking up as well. "Hey sleepy head." Bianca says softly as she catches her breath. "It's time to get up." Bianca says as Olivia crawls off her, her hair hanging down her face, hiding Olivia's still flushed face from her sight. Getting off the bed, Bianca walks over to her walk-in closet to get Olivia a robe to where and catches sight of her reflection in the full length mirror hanging at the end of her closet. 'What the Hell was I dreaming about. I look like I just-' Bianca's thoughts stop as Oliva steps into the closet and flips her hair back, revealing her equally flushed face in the mirror.

Turning quickly to face Olivia, Bianca throws her the robe, too confused to think right now and knowing that someone's at her door she pushes the confusing thoughts back till later and runs to answer the door.

Seeing her run off, Olivia sighs with relief, 'Phew, whoever that is just bought me some time.' Olivia thinks. 'Make it count girl!'

Bianca hurriedly runs to answer the door as it flies open, almost hitting her as an irate Erica and a concerend Maggie walk in. "Bianca where have you been?!" Erica demands angrily as Maggie closes the door behind them.

Pulling the robe on and tying the sash Olivia hears Erica shout at Bianca. Shaking her head in amusement, thanking whoever it was for this diversion Olivia walks to the livingroom join the fun

Stomping into the room, Erica paces about as she begins her rant. "Bianca I thought you were more considerate than this. It's bad enough that you all but bite my head off then, HANG UP, on me before I can explain, but you left Maggie thinking you were meeting her for dinner and just blew her off! What are you thinking? Can you tell me that? What have you been doing the past nine hours!" Erica yells angrily.

Walking out confidently Olivia couldn't help replying calmly, "She's been sleeping with me." Seeing the looks on their respective faces, Olivia couldn't stop the smirk as it formed on her face. 'Oh man I gotta do it, it's too easy!' Olivia thinks.

Doing what Jack once called her stripper-walk up to Bianca, Olivia wraps her arms around Bianca's neck and does what she's been dying to do all night; kiss that delectable mouth.

Bianca stunned by Olivia's proclamation could only stand there as Oliva stalked up to her put her arms around her neck and started kissing her in a way no one ever had!

Maggie seeing the dark haired stranger kissing Bianca would have congragulated her if not for Erica beside her looking like she was going to go postal any second.

Olivia couldn't believe it; Bianca wasn't stopping her. So she decided to go further and get some tongue into the mix. 'After all she doesn't seem to be objecting.' Olivia thought as she moved her hands to the sides of Bianca's face, using them to open Bianca's mouth as she deepened the kiss and expored the inside of Bianca's mouth thoroughly enjoying herself. Smiling inwardly when she felt Bianca's arms go around her.

Looking at the display in front of her Maggie had trouble keeping her own breathing under control as she was treated to the show in front of her. 'Leo will flip when I tell him what he's missing!' Maggie thinks as she watches Olivia continue to ravish Bianca's mouth.

Bianca couldn't believe what was happening to her as Olivia caught her tongue in between her lips and sucked it like a lollypop; teasing and stroking Bianca's tongue with her own, Olivia slowly began to win her over. Feeling the heat from earlier return, Bianca decides to get a little more agressive. Tightening her grip on Olivia, Bianca pulls her flush against her as she runs her left hand up and into Olivia's dark mane. Running her fingers through it she uses her grip on it to pull Olivia's mouth firmer against her own and takes control of the kiss, lightly biting Olivia's bottom lip and licking it, before diving back in and caressing Olivia's tongue with her own.

Olivia herself couldn't form a coherent thought as Bianca slowly drove her insane. Feeling Bianca's arm tighten around her waist made her ribs ache with pain, but she didn't care; the feel and taste of Bianca against her far out weighing the pain in her ribs.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go." Maggie says watching the two kiss. Looking at Erica's stunned face she decided that now would be a good time to go before all Hell (Erica that is) broke loose. Tip toeing to the door Maggie manages to slip out without being noticed. "I have GOT to find Leo.' Maggie thinks, looking back at the door to Bianca's suite.

Ignoring the light sensation of her pager as it virbrated against her skin, Erica couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'It's like Frankie all over again. Well I was right about her and I'm right about this Olivia creat-' Erica thinks, coming out of her shock just as her cell phone rings cutting off her train of thought as well.

Jumping slightly at the sound of the cell phone ringing Bianca and Olivia break off the kiss but remain in each others arms as they stare into each others eyes. Olivia smiles and brings her left hand up wiping away some of the lipstick on Bianca's mouth. Letting her fingers move over the lips she just tasted.

Staring in amazement at the women in her arms, she didn't know whether to throw her out, kiss her again, or laugh out loud at the look on her mother's face! Smiling at the last thought she saw Olivia's smile turn into that naughty smirk of hers she couldn't help leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead, "You are so evil! I can't believe you did- no, check that, I can believe it!" Bianca says giggling.

"We really need to talk..." Bianca begins to say after she stops laughing, but stops as she catchs some of what her mother is saying. Moving out of Olivia's embrace, Bianca grows more and more incensed as she hears the one-sided conversation her mother is having.

"I don't care how old she is Chris, she's still my daughter! I am not going to let another freeloading little witch rip my daughter's heart out again." Erica says forgetting about the presence of her daughter and the aforementioned freeloader right behind her. "You said you'd get me that background check on this Olivia, so do it! Erica must have heard something on the other end she liked because she suddenely smiles, "Oh thank you Chris! I'll be there in a moment!" Erica says hanging up . Turning around she is totally unprepared for the look on her daughter's face, "Bianca, honey-" Erica starts to say then stops as she realizes that Bianca must have heard everything. "Look honey, I know that this looks like I'm inter-" Erica starts to say but stops when Bianca turns around and walks to the door.

Turning around Bianca opens the door and looks at her mother, Bianca's face looks like it's carved from stone as she stares at Erica. "Get out." Bianca says quietly.

Erica looking at her sees something in her daughter's face she never thought she'd see when she looked at her; nothing. There was no feeling in Bianca's eyes as she looked at Erica and for the first time Erica became of very afraid she might have lost her daughter.

Seeing that Erica was going to try and talk Bianca lifted one hand up to silence her, "Just get out Mother, I don't want to look at you right now." Bianca says emotionlessly.

Searching her daughter's face she knows that she won't convince her of anything right now. So swallowing her pride she walks to the door turning around she looks at her daughter, "I love you Bianca. All I want is the best for you. You know that." Erica says then turns without another word and leaves.

Walking up to the door, Bianca quickly checks to make sure her mother really left then locks the door. Closing her eyes, she leans back against it and takes a deep breath before exhaling loudly. The loud sound of gunfire from the television breaks her out of herself as she opens her eyes and sees Olivia laying back on the couch, one smooth tanned thigh crossed over the other as she watchs The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly.

Blinking the cobwebs away Bianca walks up to Olivia as she watches the opening credits. "What do you think your doing?" Bianca asks.

Acting as if she has no idea what Bianca is talking about she replies, "Watching a Clint Eastwood movie."

Shaking her head in exasperation she continues to stare at Olivia, 'OH MY GOD! Who is this girl!' Bianca thinks.

Feeling Bianca's eyes on her and carefully keeping the look of blinding innocence on her face she turns to Bianca, cocks an eyebrow and asks, "Is there something else? If not would you mind getting some popcorn, -that is if you have any." After receiving no answer Olivia tips her head back and blows out a long breath, then turns and faces Bianca. "If you want to talk about this I suggest you have a seat. I am not getting a crink in my neck looking up at you." Olivia finishes with a smirk.

As Bianca moves to sit next to Olivia, she finds herself staring at her lips, 'It was just a kiss Bianca, get a grip!' Bianca thinks. Sitting down next to Olivia, Bianca tucks her legs under herself, trying not to stare at Olivia's mouth again

'Mikey I think she liked it.' Olivia thinks as she sees Bianca look at her mouth for the third time. "Bianca I'm sorry your mom went nuts back there, if I had known she would go that far I wouldn't have done it." Olivia says apologeticly. "It's just..." Olivia says in frustration trailing off,

breaking eye contact with Bianca.

"It's just what?" Bianca asks cupping the other girls face in her hands. Bringing her face around to make eye contact again. "What is it Olivia?"

Bianca asks stroking Olivia's cheek with her thumbs.

"When I was in the other room, putting on the robe, I heard how your mom was going off on you..." Olivia says trailing off again as the feel of Bianca's hands starts to make her skin tingle again. Closing her eyes for a moment, she pushs the feelings Bianca's hands are producing in her down. Opening her eyes Olivia smiles sadly, "What right did she have to go off on you the way she did? I couldn't stand it- it was like-" Olivia breaks off her face pained as memories of Port Charles flood in.

"It was like what Olivia?" Bianca asks concern lacing her words.

Seeing the caring in Bianca's eyes a part of Olivia's heart thaws out, at the same time a part of her gets angrier at what she heard. "I couldn't let her talk to you like that Bianca." Olivia says ignoring Bianca's question. "And remembering the way she lost it when she saw me the first time...

well, I knew the perfect way to shut her up." Olivia says with some of her trademark smirk.

Bianca laughing lightly at this replies, "Well it worked all right."

Her smirk fading a bit Olivia recalls the blow out between the two, "Yeah, but I never meant for you to get hurt Bianca." Olivia says. Laughing sardonicaly she adds, "Hurting people is one thing I seem to do well."

Hearing the pain in the other girls voice, Bianca leans closer to her, "What happened tonight wasn't your fault Olivia. It's just part fifty-five in the never ending saga that is my life. You just happened to get caught up in it." Bianca says earnestly.

Staring into Bianca's eyes Olivia can see that she really doesn't blame her, 'Wow, this is new. Someone who doesn't blame me for every damn thing.' Olivia thinks. Smirking that naughty smirk of hers she asks slyly, "It was pretty hot- that kiss I mean."

Laughing out loud Bianca replies, "Yes, it was pretty hot."

"Good, then you won't mind watching this movie with me. After all I usually don't make out with someone till after the first date." Olivia says reasonably.

"Okay, I can do that." Bianca says, giving in, leaning back on the other side of the couch.

Moving slowly, Olivia slowly moved over top of Bianca and settled in between her legs, as Bianca watches wide eyed. "What do you think your doing." Bianca asks nervously.

Laying her head on Bianca's chest she looked up, "Getting comfortable on my new favorite cushion." Olivia says matter of factly.

Not protesting at being used as a cushion; the feel of Olivia pressed into her was too nice to give up. 'Besides,' Bianca thought, 'I can tell her to get off whenever I want.' Feeling Olivia squirm on her, Bianca looked down to discover that Olivia was staring at her. "What is it?" Bianca asks.

"Nothing." Olivia says smirking. "But just so you know, I do expect a good-night kiss." Olivia finishes her eyes twinkeling.

Shaking her head at Olivia's words, Bianca replies unbelieving, "You are evil!"

Turning back to the movie, Olivia smiles, 'Honey, you have no idea!'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

setting: Pine Valley Inn. Bianca's Suite. The next morning. Bianca and Olivia are eating breakfast at S.O.S

time: 9:21 AM

Sneaking peaks at Olivia in her black T, and blue jeans that she borrowed from Bianca as she eats, Bianca can't help wonder why Olivia is in such a bad mood this morning. 'I mean, last night we had fun. We finished the movie, I changed the wrappings on her ribs and we went to bed. I don't get it.' Bianca thinks as she watches Olivia sulk as she eats.

Finally, unable to take the silence Bianca tosses her fork down on her plate, "What is it Olivia? Why are you being such a jerk?" Bianca demands.

Olivia seems to snap out of her funk at Bianca's words, "I haven't been a jerk, Bianca! I'm just... not a morning person." she explains lamely.

He eyebrows raised as her expression reflects her disbelief, "Oh really! What do you call barely talking to me all day?! You all but ignored me all morning!" Bianca says, a tinge of hurt audible in her voice.

Face completely emotionless, Olivia raises an eyebrow and replies saying each word succulently, "I Got Jipped."

Face blank with amazement, her jaw dropping, before she could recover, Bianca shakes her head as she tries to wrap her mind around this. "What do you mean you got jipped?!" Bianca says completely confused.

Ignoring Bianca's question for a moment, Olivia takes long drink of her orange juice before looking back over at Bianca. "I didn't get my good- night kiss." Olivia replies sullenly.

Eyes wide with shock, Bianca starts laughing so hard tears spring from her eyes and she struggles to catch her breath. Regaining some modicum of control she looks at Olivia's face and realizing she's serious breaks into a fresh wave of laughter.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Olivia isn't laughing, not that she can't see her point, but still. 'Bianca needs to know that I'm upset about this'

Olivia thinks biting back her own smile.

'I need to stop laughing or I'm going to break something.' Bianca thinks to herself. Hiding her head in her arms till the laughter dies down to a few giggles Bianca sneaks a peak at Olivia. 'Uh-Oh. She does not look happy. Better not look at her directly till I'm sure I won't laugh' Bianca decides.

Taking a deep breath, Bianca raises her head up and looks at her roomie. Giving a smirk of her own she scoots her chair over next to Olivia's. "Is little Olivia feeling neglected?" Bianca says teasingly, lifting her hands up to cup Olivia's face. She tilts Olivia's face up to meet her own as she moves ever closer, her lips only just barely not touching Olivia's, "I guess we'll have to do something about that" Bianca finishes huskily. Seeing the desire in the other girls eyes. Bianca tilts her head to the side as she gives Olivia time to pull away.

Smiling when she doesn't, Bianca carresses Olivia's lips in the softest kiss Olivia has ever known. Moaning as she feels Bianca's tongue push past her lips and teases her own for a moment before pulling away.

Moving away a little Bianca watches as Olivia catches her breath, "So... still feeling jipped Ms. Olivia?" Bianca says in the same teasing tone.

As Olivia regains control of her breathing, she stares over at Bianca with an unreadable expression. Moving with a speed that Bianca never would have believed in the smaller girl, Olivia lunges forward. Pinning Bianca to her seat as she stares into dark brown eyes gone wide, "You are going to pay for that one Ms. Montgomery." Olivia says, her face a hairs breathe away from Bianca's. "Oh, will you pay.." she trails off in a whisper before going to her own seat.

So completely focused is Bianca on Olivia that she jumps when the waitress comes for the check, "Umm.. if you two are finished- with breakfast that is-" the waiter finishes with a cough and holds out her hand to collect the bill. Blushing deep red as she looks around Bianca see's that they've become the main attraction of the entire club.

"Here you go," Bianca says hurriedly, as she hands the waitress a twenty. "Me and my friend will be going now." Bianca says blushing as both she and Olivia go to leave.

Outside the SOS Bianca turns suddenly to a smiling Olivia, "You are so dead!" Bianca says shaking her head.

"Hey I'm not the one who gave a public floor show in there Bianca. So don't blame it on me." Olivia replies, laughing as she sees Bianca blush again.

Staring sternly at her for a moment, Bianca slowly exales and says, "I know, I know. It's just... I didn't want this all over the place. at least till-" Bianca stops and looks every where but at Olivia.

Curious by nature, Olivia can't help but ask, "At least till- what Bianca?"

Bianca's blush travels down her neck as she avoids looking at the other girl, "We should be getting back. You need to rest and I have errands to run." Bianca says quickly, bypassing the other girl's question.

Seeing a change in subject coming, Olivia moves quickly to stop it. "Oh no Bianca. I've had as much rest as I can stand, thank you. Your not getting out of this. Now spill." Olivia says resolutely, crossing her arms.

Bianca raises her arms, downplaying for all she's worth, "Well there's this party for Maria that Adam Chandler is throwing... sort of welcoming her back or something." Bianca says shaking her head in confusion.

"And?" Olivia asks, immensely curious as to where this is going.

Taking a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would be my escort for the evening." Bianca asks nervously.

'Yes,' Olivia shouts internaly as she hears Bianca's request. 'Hello Olivia, welcome to your first date with Bianca! Better make a good impression.' Olivia thinks gleefuly.

Tilting her head to the side Olivia decides to tease her a little. "Why Bianca, did you just ask me out on a date?" Olivia asks teasingly.

"Yes I guess I did." Bianca says smiling, before growing somber, "Why does that bother you?"

"No, I just wanted to be clear that it's a date. " Olivia replies smugly. "Speaking of which, what time is said date" Olivia inquires.

"Six o'clock, at Adam Chandler's Mansion." Bianca answers.

"Well that should be enough time." Olivia says staring off.

"Time enough for what?" Bianca asks curiously, drawing Olivia's attention back to her.

With a smile in her face Olivia answers Bianca, "Time enough for me to find a bank here in town, and get some money out for a dress and shoes." Running a hand through her hair Olivia continues on, "I have quite a few chores to do today. God knows I can't keep muching off you."

Blinking in astonishment, Bianca begins to say suprised, "Okay, I have to get a dress too. So I'll come with-"

"No-" Olivia says cutting Bianca off. "This is something I want to do on my own."

"Oh" Bianca says, looking down with a slightlly hurt. "Well I guess I can meet you there, if you want." Bianca finishes not looking at Olivia as she pulls out a piece of paper and writes down the address for the party.

Seeing the blantant look of hurt on Bianca's face causes something deep in Olivia's heart to clench painfully. "You don't understand," Olivia says quickly, "it's not that I don't want you with me- I do! It's just that I want to suprise you that's all." Olivia says achingly, her heart in her eyes.

Moving quickly, Bianca pulls Olivia into a hug, "I'll meet you there, Okay?" Bianca whispers into Olivia's ear.

Shuddering at the feel of Bianca's breath on her, Olivia can only nod. Reluctantly removing herself from Bianca's embrace, Olivia takes a couple steps away as she collects herself. "I can.. Yeah I'll meet you there." Olivia says stumblingly. Then turns and walks away.

Watching her walk away, Bianca smiles to herself. 'Oh boy! This promises to be one eventful evenning!' Bianca thinks as she hurries off to go find herself a dress of her own... something suitable to impress Olivia.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

setting: Adam Chandler's Mansion. Maggie, JR, and Tim have just entered the ballroom.

time: 5:51 PM

Maggie looks around for Bainca then walks up to JR and Tim both wearing tuxedos. "Hey, guys. Have either of you seen Bianca yet?" Maggie asks, wondering where her friend is.

Shaking his head no, Tim says, "No.. I haven't seen her yet. You look great tonight Maggie" and it's true. Maggie's wearing a light sky blue strapless dress with a pearl necklace and white pumps.

JR steps forward about to ask Maggie to dance falls silent as his eyes go wide when he spots Bianca.

Walking over to her friends, Bianca is dressed in a stunning sleaveless black dress that reaches an inch above her knees with a slash all the way up the right side held together by many laces placed in a cross pattern from below her arm down to her hip. Her hair resting on her right shoulder shifts as she moves. "Hey guys. How are you doing?" Bianca asks, extremely pleased with the reaction she is getting from her friends.

JR who out of the three friends has managed to pick his jaw off the ground gasps, "Bianca you look hot!"

"Thanks JR." Bianca says, smiling at the comment. Then Bianca looks around, trying to find her date. Not seeing Olivia she turns to Maggie, "Have you seen my date here Maggie?" Bianca asks distracted as she continues to search the crowd for Olivia, ignoring the gawking Tim and

JR.

"Oh would that be the girl that came out of your bedroom wearing your robe last night?" Maggie says jokingly.

"What!" Tim squeaks out.

JR is completely speechless. 'Bianca has another girlfriend? I don't even have one!'

"You have to spill!" Tim says to Maggie, "You can't just tell us that Bianca had a girl in her room last night and just clam up!" he finishes in a scandalized tone.

JR steps around to the other side of Maggie, backing up Tim, "Tim's right, if Bianca's sleeping with some girl we have a right to know!" JR says seriously, completely ignoring Bianca's presence as does Tim and Maggie.

Bianca is about to object to having her life viewed by her friends as entertainment, when she sees Olivia walk in the room. Stunned by her dates appearance she tunes out her friends as they badger Maggie relentlessly for details about her sex life. 'My god she's beautiful' Bianca thinks as she watches Olivia walk toward her and her friends. Tapping JR and Tim on the shoulders gets their attention as she points out Olivia to them. "That, is my date." Bianca says with satisfaction as she sees the looks on the boys' faces when they see Olivia for the first time.

Dressed in a red, backless satin dress that was ankle length, with a low neckline designed to show off rather then conceal, held up by two shoulder straps and wearing matching high heels. A black choker around her neck completes the look as Olivia stops next to her date.

Turning to briefly look at Bianca's friends Olivia smirks, "Hello," Oliva says, "I'm sorry I don't believe I've met you two." Olivia says addressing JR and Tim, before turning to Maggie and holding out her hand. "But you I saw at Bianca's, briefly, before we got distacted... I'm Olivia."

Smiling at the comment about getting... distracted Maggie takes Olivia's hand and shakes it, "I'm Maggie." she says warmly. Looking over Olivia's shoulder Maggie see's her cousin Trey talking to David and Leo. "I'm sorry. I gotta go say hello to someone." Maggie says, then quickly walks over to join her cousins.

Sliding her arm through Bianca's, Olivia whispers in her ear, "What was that about?"

"Those are Maggie's cousins; Leo one of my best friends, Trey and David who you met already." Bianca says as she turns to her date. Now with only an inch between them they catch sight of JR and Tim who look they are going to faint.

Flashing Bianca a naughty smirk that always means trouble, Olivia slowly turns to the boys while lightly running her hand up and down Bianca's arm. "Can I do anything for you two?" Olivia asks innocently.

Giving Olivia her patented your evil look, Bianca turns to her friends, "Tim, JR this is Olivia my date."

Both babble incoherantly for a moment before Tim steps forward and reaches out his hand, "I'm Tim hero of Pine Valley, it's..good to meet you."

Tim says. His eyes whiplashing between Olivia's face and her cleavage.

Taking his hand Olivia says, "I'm Olivia, Bianca's date." Moving forward a step she says softly so only he can hear, "And my face is up here not on my chest."

Hiding his laugh in a cough, Tim can only nod. Then seeing a potential dance partner he walks away.

"You've probably guessed by now that I'm JR, resident screwup.", JR says with a half smile.

"Well I'm Bianca's date as you've probably guessed by now." Olivia says laughing as she reclaimes Bianca's arm in hers.

Hearing a little girl laugh, JR turns to see his sister Colby and his Aunt Mia coming in. "Ummm, guys I have more people to greet, talk to ya later." JR says quickly rushing off to greet his family.

A little insecure, Olivia turns to Bianca after watching JR greet his family. "Do you know everyone in Pine Valley?" she wonders aloud.

Tenderly patting Olivia's arm, "It seems that way sometimes." Shaking her head as she sees her uncle Jack walk up to them, "Actually a lot of the time." Bianca finishes

"Hello Bianca." Jackson Montgomery says, greeting his niece and pulling her in for a hug.

Pulling out of the hug Bianca turns to Olivia, "Olivia this is my uncle, Jackson Montgomery." Bianca says, then turns to Jackson. "Uncle Jack, this is Olivia, my date." Bianca says, finishing the introductions.

"It's good to meet you Mr. Montgomery." Olivia says with a winning smile, taking the initiative.

Raising an eyebrow he nods, "Ahh, so your the Olivia that Erica has been talking about." Jack muses out loud. "Erica says Bianca pulled you out of Willow Lake?" he asks not unkindly.

"Yeah, I arrived suddenly, then Bianca pulled me out of the water" Olivia says quietly.

Hearing the pain in Olivia's voice, Bianca changes the subject, "Are you here with Mary Smythe uncle Jack?"

Looking over at his niece he see's what she's doing at drops the subject, bowing out gracefully. "No, I'm not. Actually I came in hopes of running interferance between Anna and David Hayward." Jack says spotting Anna. "How that bastard got invited to a party for Maria's return

I'll never understand. If you ladies will excuse me." He says before leaving.

'Well now. It appears the good doctor has made a few enemies here.' Olivia thinks to herself "But who's Maria, and why does Jackson hate David so much?" Olivia wonders, talking out loud.

Believing that Olivia is asking her that, Bianca answers. "Maria is a women who's life David saved, but turned around and kept from her family for years."

Olivia looks up with a visious smile that disappears as fast as it comes, 'Jackpot! Davey boy did you ever screw up this time'

Unaware of Olivia's thoughts, Bianca continues on, "The reason my uncle Jack hates David is because of everything he's done since coming here. Uncle Jack says that David thinks he's above the law. Of course with Uncle Jack being the District Attorney that doesn't sit too well." Bianca finishes explaining and looks back to her date. "Did I bore you too much there? You look pretty zoned out." Bianca says intently.

"No I'm fine." Olivia says smiling. "Just thinking"

'This is going to be so much easier than I thought to get rid of David if he remembers me' Olivia thinks happily. 'Much better than the alternative.' she thinks flashing on shooting Rafe.

Suddenly a man with piercing blue eyes and silvery hair walks into the room, "Guests!" he says, "refreshment and food are available in the main dining room, if you'll all follow me. The party will begin shortly." the man finishes, walking through the doors on the right.

"I take it that was Adam Chandler?" Olivia asks Bianca.

"Yup, the one and only." Bianca says chuckling.

With an arm slipped through her's, Bianca leads Olivia into a lavish dining room with four large tables. Each table has a pearl white tablecloth that reaches the floor on all sides. Moving towards the table closest to the door Bianca and Olivia make sure to sit at the end across from each other in case they want to leave quickly. As they sit, they pull the tablecloth across their laps and reach out instinctively for the others hand.

'This is nice.' Olivia thinks while holding Bianca's hand. 'I have a great girl, I'm at a great party, and best of all the only thing that can stop any of

it... I've already found how to destroy!' Yes, Olivia decides life is good. Looking at Bianca she sees a frown flicker on her lips while looking at the table across the dining room. 'Damn, I should have known! Olivia thinks seeing Erica and knowing that's the reason for her distress.

"Bianca..." Olivia calls out to her date getting her attention. "Could you point out Maria so that I know who the guest of honor is please?"

Searching the tables she spies her- ironicaly seated next to her mother. Laughing helplessly she points her out, "She's sitting on the right of my

mother. The man on Maria's left is Edmund, the grieving husband. And the man across from my mother is Chris Stamp, my mother's fiance." Bianca says still laughing. "In Pine Valley, you can usually go to any social gathering and find my mother somewhere at the heart of it"

'At least she's smiling now.' Olivia thinks to herself watching Bianca. "After meeting your mother I can't help but wonder what your father is like." Olivia says shaking her head. Then freezes when she sees Bianca's face.

Bianca stops laughing as if someone threw a switch. Feeling like someone hit her, Bianca flinchs back into her chair. "My father's dead." Bianca says softly.

"Oh God." Olivia whispers, as another piece of her heart reaches out to the girl across from her. "Bianca I'm so sorry." Olivia chokes out, blinking back the tears that are threatening to spill out.

Looking into Olivia's eyes, Bianca can see the aching sadness in them. Still holding her hand, Bianca squeezes it comfortingly, "It's okay," Bianca says soothingly, "you didn't know. He... died two years ago. You just.. caught me by suprise, that's all."

"I still feel like dirt." Olivia says breaking eye contact. Flashing to her own father in the mental ward, believing he's Ryan because of what she did, Olivia shudders.

"My dad had a heart attack. It was awhile ago. Sometimes... Sometimes I forget that he's gone. And when it hits, it tends to hit hard." Bianca explains. "None of that is your fault." Bianca says starting to smile, the pain in her eyes fading.

Looking up with a manic look in her eyes, Olivia states in the coldest voice Bianca has ever heard, "If anyone ever hurts you, I'll hunt them into Hell itself."

Doing a double-take Bianca blinks as she hears this, 'Did she just say what I think she die... Umm, say something Bianca!!' "Wow! My own personal avenging angel. Gotta say I like it." Bianca jokes trying defuse the situation.

Seeing the alarm on Bianca's face Olivia quickly moves to rectify the situation, "Hey, sorry about that. It's just... your one of the few people who has genuinely cared about me without wanting something or needing something from me." Olivia says her voice aching with sorrow, "The idea that someone might try to hurt you.. it bugs me. I didn't me to freak you out. Sorry." Olivia says with a small apologetic smile.

At the table across from theirs, David Hayward shivers as a cold wind blows through his soul. Hearing Olivia's words but from a different mouth, David suddenly knows exactly who she is. 'Livvie. Damn what's she doing here? David thinks, going over the possibilities, 'No she can't know. It's too soon for her to be here! I have to get rid of her!' Scrubing a hand over his face he wonders out loud, "But how?"

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Olivia turns around seeing an elderly woman standing by the empty chair beside her. "My names Lisa Cronell. Is this seat taken?" the old woman says kindly.

"No, please sit. My name's Olivia and that..." Oliva says gesturing to Bianca who is helping an older man inot the seat net to her, "Is Bianca Montgomery, my date."

Lisa takes the offered seat and sits down, "That old coot sitting next to your date is my husband, Mike Cronell." Lisa says with a slur in her voice. It's obvious these two have had one too many.

"You know, I'm glad I came tonight Lisa." Mike says swaying slightly. "I haven't had this much fun since that bash in Jersey in 87'."

"It's been a while Mike..." Lisa replies wistfully, her head drooping from too much drink .

Holding her left hand over her mouth to hide her laughter, Olivia gives Bianca a squeeze with her right. Seeing the pain she thoughtlessly had given Bianca absent she vowed never to let anything hurt Bianca again.

After a lively debate on the pro's and con's of the use of chemicals to remove harmful insects from farm land, the elderly couple moved on to talking to the couple on the other side of them.

Leaning forward Bianca whispers, "Are you having fun yet."

Seeing a smirk appear on Olivia's face and the mirth dancing in her eyes, Bianca knew she was in trouble. Olivia says quietly, "Pay back time."

With a look of suspicion on her face, Bianca asks, "What are you-" then stops at the feel of Olivia's foot moving up the outside of her right leg.

"Well I'll be tarn hootin', if it isn't Bianca I see before me." comes Opal's voice from behind Bianca.

Bianca's left hand shakes slightly as Olivia moves her left foot from the outside of her leg to the inside, rubbing up and down the calf.

Completely unaware of the antics going on below, Opal walks to the head of the table and gives Bianca a big hug. "Don't worry about your mama honey, she'll let this go. She's just so darn stubborn. Seeing Bianca's far away look, Opal mistakes it's meaning. "Oh honey, I didn't mean to upset you." Opal says with remorse.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Opal, isn't it?" Olivia says, at Opal's nod of affirmination she continues, "From what I've seen those two will be back on track in no time."

Opal gives Olivia a suprised look turning her attention to her, "I'm suprised to hear you say that after all she said to you." Opal says impressed,

Olivia smiles charmingly, "I'm making it my person duty to make certain that Bianca feels good." Olivia replies, and without missing a beat uses her foot to push Bianca's right leg away and rub up and down her thigh.

'She's just playing with you! Don't Panic!' Bianca thinks frantically as she feels the erotic sensation of Olivia's foot moving back and forth on her thigh. With her breathing erratic and her face flush Bianca is truly a vision to behold. Desperately Bianca tries to calm down, 'It's just footsie, that's all. Just footsie! Calm down!' Bianca thinks and slowly evens out her breathing as Opal turns around.

"You know Bianca, your mother isn't wrong often, but I think she is wrong now. This girl's an angel compared to what Erica described her as." Opal says firmly

Bianca blinks at her friend, 'An angel? Yeah right!' Bianca thinks as she tries to ignore the slow torture Oliva is putting her through. "She has her moments." Bianca pants out.

Olivia laughs at the idea of her as an Angel getting Opal's attention away from Bianca. "I'm not an angel Opal" Olivia says still laughing as Opal looks over at her. Olivia reaches over with her left hand, clasping Bianca's hand firmly, rubbing her thumb into Bianca's palm.

Opal smiles kindly at Olivia's display of affection, "You may not be an angel Missy but your good for Bianca. Even I can see that, and so will Erica. She's just so stubborn sometimes." Opal frets.

Olivia smiles as Opal talks and still grasping Bianca's hand firmly in hers moves her left foot up between Bianca's legs.

'OH MY GOD!!!' Bianca shrieks in her mind, as she feels Olivia's right foot rubbing at her crotch. Trying to pull away, Bianca discovers that she can't because Olivia won't let go of her hand! 'She can't be doing this to me! Not in public like this!' Bianca thinks as Olivia manipulates her body through the sheer panties she wore.

Glancing over at Bianca she see's her pleading glance after she discovers that she won't let go of her hand. 'Sorry honey. But I like my feet right where they are!' Olivia thinks, as she slowly rubs her toes against Bianca. Feeling through her stockings the delicious heat emanating from Bianca as she pushes and prods against Bianca.

Getting an idea Opal leans closer ro Olivia and says quietly, "I think we should have lunch- the three of us. So we can get to know each other better and see if we can't figure out a way to get Ms. Erica to see reason."

'Please, God, MAKE HER STOP!' Bianca moans internally, as she feels the heat growing in her as Olivia play's with her from below. Sending a pleading look to Olivia, in the hopes she'll have mercy on her. But those hopes are dashed when she see's the gleeful sparkle in Olivia's eyes. To make matters worse, her silent plea of mercy is answered by a redoubling of Olivia's efforts as she feels her panties getting wet.

'Oh yesss.' Olivia thinks to herself, feeling how wet Bianca is getting through her stockings. It's all made so much hotter by the fact that one of Bianca's friends is here while she's doing this to her. 'Lets see how she likes this.' Olivia thinks smirking as she moves her foot in a circular motion against Bianca, while randomly pressing against her.

"Oh God..." Bianca moans out loud, as the last of her control deserts her. Unconsciously moving her hips in response to Olivia's teasing, Bianca now grasps Olivia's hand tighter as she feels her body taking over.

Feeling Bianca begin to pump her hips back and forth against her foot sends a rush of heat through Olivia. Grinning wickedly at Bianca she replies to Opal, "We'll be there."

Eyebrows raised Opal turns to Bianca, "Did you say something dearie?" Opal asks concerned.

Fighting through the haze of lust Bianca manages to stutter out, "No.o..oo."

Seeing how far gone Bianca was Olivia lets go of Bianca's hand and grabs Opals's arm. "Bianca's had quite a bit of excitement for the day" Olivia explains, removing her feet from Bianca who groans out in denial at the loss of contact. Quickly putting her shoes back on, Olivia rushes to her feet and goes to Bianca's side, placing herself between them facing Opal, "I was just going to ask Bianca to dance then take her home... If you'll excuse us?" Olivia says with a disarming smile.

Shaking her head doubtfully, "Well I guess I'll see you both tommorrow. Try to be there by ten 10 o'clock so I have time to drop off Petie." Opal states looking dubiously at Olivia before walking away.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Olivia turns to Bianca. 'Look at her! I did that... damn I'm good!' Olivia thinks while looking Bianca up and down.

Bianca's face and neck is flushed a deep red as she holds on to the edge of the table for dear life. Feeling Olivia's eyes on her she slowly looks up at her, "Yo.. you are... so.. Dead!" Bianca gasps out.

Walking behind her chair, Olivia puts her hands on Bianca's shoulders and begins to slowly massage them.

The feel of Olivia's hands on her, causes Bianca to moan quietly and lean her head back against her, "What are you trying to do to me?"

Leaning down next to Bianca's ear Olivia whispers, "Have I told you how much I love your dress tonight?" Without waiting for a reply Olivia continues, "No, I don't think I have. I want to dance. Do you want to dance with me Bianca?" asks Olivia kissing Bianca behind her ear.

Bianca closes her eyes as Olivia kisses her, and tilts her head to give Olivia better access.

Reaching out, Olivia takes Bianca's hands in hers and stands Bianca up on shaky legs. Putting an arm around her waist, Olivia steadies her, "Whoa there girl. Take it easy now. That's it." Olivia says quietly, as Bianca slowly gets her bearings. Swaying slightly Olivia leads Bianca out to the ballroom.

Hearing a slow song start as they get Olivia puts her arms around Bianca's shoulders as she feels Bianca's hands go to her waist. Looking down at the girl in her arms, Bianca shakes her head in confusion. 'What am I going to do with you?' Bianca thinks wonderingly.

Looking hesitently up at Bianca Olivia licks her lips, "Your not upset are you?" Olivia asks.

Amazed Bianca shakes her head, "Now why would I be upset, Olivia?" Bianca asks causticly, "Could it be because-"

Before Bianca could finish her query Erica Kane's voice could be heard shouting from across the room, cutting Bianca off. "Get away from my daughter!"

Her face flaming red, this time from embaressment, Bianca groans, "God... what now?"

Power walking across the room with her fiance in tow, Erica pushes her way through anyone unlucky enough not to move out of her way. Standing in front of her daughter waving a piece of paper like the flag at Normadi, Erica smiles triumphantly, "This girl isn't your friend Bianca. Her name isn't even Olivia.. It's Livvie, Livvie Locke!" Erica yells out.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

setting: Adam Chandler's Mansion. Erica is standing in front of Bianca and Olivia, claiming Olivia is really Livvie Locke.

time: 6:27 PM

Olivia slowly disengages from Bianca's arms, she turns toward Erica a mildly curious look on her face. "What the Hell are you talking about?" she asks exasperation evident in her tone.

"Oh, don't try the innocent act with me girl I've got proof!" Erica declares, brandishing the piece of paper like a knife.

Staring with trepidation at the girl beside her Bianca asks warily, "Olivia? Is this true have you been lying to me?"

Swinging her gaze to Bianca, Olivia sees David out of the corner of her eye. Noting with some astonishment, the confusion on his face she shakes her head ruefuly. 'Well, it seems David didn't sick the bitch on me after all... That'll teach me to assume the worst.' Olivia thinks sarcasticly. 'Worrying so much about David that Erica snuck up on me. Good One, Olivia!'

"Bianca... I haven't lied to you. Not once." Olivia says beseechingly. Searching her eyes for some sign that Bianca believes in her, Olivia sees only doubt. Closing her eyes Olivia sighs loudly, and turns back to Erica. "Okay lets see this proof." she says, her voice empty of emotion.

With a sneer Erica hands her the piece of paper. Looking at it, her face goes white.....

.....11:45 Pine Valley Hospital

"So am I alright doc?" Olivia asks concerned.

Smiling at the pluck the girl sitting in front of him shows, Dr. Joe Martin smiles gently, "Your fine young lady. Despite the fall that bruised your ribs and the miscarriage you suffered shortly before that, your in remarkably good health." he says compassionately.

Shivering at the mention of the miscarriage, Olivia shifts around in the wheel chair, knocking over the cup of coffee she smuggled in, spilling it on Dr. Joe Martins leg and the top-right corner of her chart containing her medical history. "Oh God! I'm soo sorry!" Olivia apologizes distressed. Afraid she may have badly burned the doctor.

Smiling good naturedly, Dr. Martin lays the chart on the counter where the coffee rested and checks his pant leg. "Well this will definetley stain." he says mournfuly. Then looks up and smiles, the twinkle in his eyes saying it doesn't matter. "I've had more coffee spilled and some thrown, at me, then you could imagine." Moving behind the wheel chair he pushes it towards the doorway, "Now let's get you back in your street clothes- and me into a different pair of pants!" He says with a laugh, as they go through the doorway to the changing rooms....

.....Seeing the coffee stain in the top right corner Olivia knows what Erica has done. Hatred twists Olivia's face as she looks at Erica, malice glittering in her eyes as Erica gloats.

"You thought you were so clever!" Erica says smiling widely. "I knew you were trouble from the first moment I laid eyes on you! But now that's over. You're never going to get near my daughter again, do you hear me?!" Erica says triumphantly, missing the expression on Olivia's face.

Slowly, as Olivia stares at the paper in her hands, a smile appears on her face. An awful, unholy look of glee that makes even Bianca and Chris take a step back. As her gaze drifts to Erica, Olivia begins to laugh.

"What you did is called fraud and-" Erica stops talking as she hears Olivia's laughter. Cold and filled with malice, Olivia's laughter cuts through the room like a scythe. Blinking warily, Erica crosses her arms across her chest. Hearing the menace in Olivia's laughter and something else...

madness perhaps, Erica decides to take the wind out of Olivia's sails. Moving swiftly, Erica grabs the paper out of Olivia's unresisting hands and shoves it at Bianca. "Look, you can see it signed at the top, Livvie Locke." Erica says pointing at the signiture. Still seeing confusion on Bianca's face she takes out the big guns, "Look right here Bianca..." Erica says determined to end this, pointing down to Olivia's recent medical history, "she had a miscarriage a week ago! The girls not gay! She's been playing you-"

Face twisting again in hatred at the mention of her miscarriage, Olivia's smile disappears, a feral light glowing in her eyes as she watches Erica.

"ERICA, STOP IT!!!" Chris shouts grabbing her arm, and cutting her off as a sob breaks from inside Bianca.

Bianca turns to a seething Olivia , devestation written across her face. "Has it all been a lie Olivia?" Bianca whispers, searching her face for some hope that this is all a some terrible mistake. 'Don't let this be true!' Bianca thinks over and over, as she waits for Olivia to say something, anything.

Yanking her arm out of Chris's grasp Erica says angrily, "Dammit Chris I don't like this anymore than you do but she has to face the truth sometime."

Walking up to Olivia she smiles smugly, "Well Livvie, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Olivia just stands there staring at her, brown eyes like two embers blazing with rage.

Moving to her daughter's side who is staring at Olivia, waiting for her to explain herself. Erica puts her arms around Bianca and holds her close,

"It's going to be alright honey." Erica says leading a heartbroken Bianca to the door, with Chris following behind. "I know that this hurts you but-"

"Wait." Olivia says softly, cutting Erica off.

Stopping as if pulled by a string Bianca turns around, a small spark of hope alive in her eyes as she silently begs for the truth.

Walking slowly towards Bianca, Olivia nods her head to the unspoken plea, "My birth name was Olivia Locke. My mother and... my friends called me Livvie and when I had to go to the hospital a couple of months back, my friends asked to see Livvie Locke." Olivia says with a faint smile. "Some over achieving file clerk assumed that their had been a mistake in the records and put down Livvie instead of Olivia." Reaching out with shaking hands, Olivia takes the piece of paper out of Bianca's hands.

Lips pursing angrily, Erica stalks forward interposing her body between them. "Well tell me Livvie, how do you explain the pregnancy huh? Did some file clerk screw that up too?" Erica says tauntingly.

Looking at Erica with disgust Olivia says harshly, "Anything that I did before I came to this God forsaken town is my business!"

Getting up from his chair, Jackson Montgomery signals to Chris who walks over to Erica, as Jackson walks over to Olivia. "Maybe we should discuss this in the other room-" Jack begins.

"No!" Olivia says sharply cutting him off. "We're getting this over with." Scanning the tables she finds who she's looking for, "Dr. Martin, could you come over here please?" Olivia calls out loudly. At the last table four seats down from Maria, Dr. Joe Martin and Dr. Jake Martin both stand up. With a slight smirk she calls out again, "The cute one!" Laughing, Dr. Joe Martin gestures for Jake to sit as he walks over to Olivia and co.

"Is their something I can help you with young lady?" Dr. Joe Martin asks, confusion showing on his face.

"Yes there is." Olivia says smiling like the Chesire Cat. Showing the piece of paper to Joe she continues, "Do you remember when I spilled that coffee on you?"

Staring at her in confusion he asks, "Yes... What does-"

"This is the chart you left in your office that I spilled the coffee on." Olivia says pointing at the stain. "Look at the paper and you'll see the corner where the coffee hit it." she finishes with a triumphant look at Erica. Moving on to Jack Olivia says with a sweet smile, "And I do believe that stealing someone's medical chart is illegal... isn't it councilor?"

Coming out of her daze, Bianca understands what's happening just before Erica does. 'Oh God.... please someone make her stay quiet.' Bianca thinks as she watches the scene play out as if choreographed.

"Now wait just a minute!" Erica starts, as she sees where this is leading.

Chris reaches out quickly and grabs her by the shoulders, "I advise you to zip it darling." he says in her ear. Out loud he asks, "Just what are you implying?"

Laughing lightly Olivia cocks an eyebrow at him and replies almost joyfully, "I'm not implying anything... I'm saying it flat out! She stole my file from Dr. Joe Martin's office while we were out. It isn't a copy because the original had a stain in the corner where I spilled coffee on it. If you don't believe me, ask Dr. Martin."

Quickly looking at Dr. Joe's face is all the confimination anyone needs as they can see the answer in his eyes as he walks up to Erica. "Erica, did you steal this girl's file?" he asks sternly

Seeing that she's caught, Erica replies quickly. "I had to! If I didn't she would have hurt Bianca! It's all in the file people. She supposedly *miscarried* her baby a week before coming here. Doesn't that seem a little odd to any of you?" she asks looking around the room. I mean come on! She probably got rid of her baby when she heard about us."

Even Chris has trouble with that, looking at Olivia uncomfortably as Erica continued her rant

Then she convenietly shows up in Willow Lake, right when Bianca is there to *save* her! Don't you see that this is nothing but a scam people!" she finishes with a shout. Looking around there isn't many who will meet her gaze. Turning she faces her daughter, "Bianca, you see don't you? I did it to protect you. I love you." she says with unshed tears in her eyes.

Looking aghast at her mother, Bianca walks quickly over to Olivia and enfolds her in a hug. "I'm sorry." she whispers over and over , tears spilling out over her cheeks.

Feeling Bianca's warmth flow into her Olivia nuzzles into Bianca, enjoying the closeness. "I like this." Olivia sighs. Basking in the sensation of being in Bianca's arms for a few seconds, she gives a little groan of frustration and pulls away.

"Hey, what is it?" Bianca asks worriedly. "I know that tonight wasn't what anyone planned, but-"

Putting her fingers to Bianca's lips, Olivia seals off the rest of Bianca's sentence as she turns to Jackson Montgomery. "She confessed. I have a room full of witnesses. I want her arrested for theft and invasion of privacy." Olivia says smugly.

Erica's jaw practicaly hits the floor with Olivia's demand. "You can't do this!" she states unbelieving. Turning to Jack she shoots him a confident look, "Jack tell her!" she says smiling.

Looking over at her he shakes his head, "I'm sorry Erica, there's nothing I can do." Jack says regretfully. Taking out his cell phone he dials a number, "Detective Frye," he says into the phone, "I need a warrant for the arrest of Erica Kane."

'Arrested? No, no, no, noooooo.' Bianca thinks panicking. "Please don't do this." Bianca whispers, desperately.

Incredulous, Olivia turns to Bianca. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't!" Olivia says smiling maliciously.

Her hands resting at her sides, chocolate brown eyes calm, Bianca replies, "Because I'm asking you not to."

Feeling the rage inside screaming at her to destroy the bitch responsible for her pain, and the desire for love and hope that Bianca has reawoke in Olivia clash, she trembles. "Bianca don't ask me to do this. She took the most agonizing event in my life, held it up and waved it for all to see... and she did it proudly!" Olivia says harshly, pain sparking in her eyes. "I can't let her get away with this!"

Eyes filled with compassion, Bianca steps closer to Olivia. "I can see how much she hurt you. But if you do this, it isn't just her your going to hurt... you'll hurt me too." Bianca says softly, gently, seeing the conflict raging in the other girls eyes. "I'm not asking for her. I don't think that what she did tonight was right, and I don't support it or her. I'm asking because she's my mother." Bianca finishes in a whisper.

Turning to Jack her face twisted up in frustrated rage she says tightly, "Call off the warrant."

His eyebrows lifting in suprise he replies, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, that's what I want," Olivia explodes, lashing out at Jack. She's about to say more when she feels Bianca's hands go around her waist, holding her from behind, cooling her fury for the moment. Closing her eyes for a moment she slowly opens them, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry Mr. Montgomery, none of this is your fault. I have no right taking it out on you." Olivia apologizes wearily.

Lifting his head in suprise once again, Jack nods his head impressed, "That's quite alright Olivia," he replies, shooting a dark glance at Erica. "I know who's responsible for this mess." he finishes aggravated.

Turning around into Bianca's arms she speaks in a tone that brooked no arguement to both Bianca and Jack, "If she ever pulls anything like this again, or anything at all on me and Bianca... I will send her to prison."

Staring up into Bianca's eyes to make certain that she knew she was serious, Olivia waits till Bianca nods biting her lip pensively before snuggling fully into Bianca's embrace and allowing the tears to fall.

Hesitantly, Opal aproaches Bianca and Olivia, "Hey, you two. I was leavin' to pick up Petie from Kendall, do you girls need a lift back home or something?" Opal asks, her heart aching for the poor thing in Bianca'a arms.

Looking up, eyes red from her tears, Olivia says quietly. "Get me out of here Bianca. Please, get me out!"

Acceding to Olivia's wish, Bianca nods to Opal, "Could you get us out of here Opal. She needs to rest." Bianca says, concerned for the girl shaking slightly in her arms.

"Okay honey, we can go out the servant's entrance. It'll be faster." Opal says to Bianca, a touch of worry in her voice as she gazes as Olivia.

As Opal leads the pair out to the servant's entrance, Erica faces off with Jack alone. Chris having left to get the car. Placing her hand on her forehead Ercia peers up at Jack dubiously, "I really don't want to hear it Jack. I really don't!" she says scathingly.

"Well that's too bad Erica because your going to hear me or you'll probably lose Bianca!" Jack says angrily.

Eyes wide, Erica listens in shock as Jack lays it out for her.

"If you had looked in on your daughter once during the party, you would have seen that Bianca already cares very much for this girl. And that when you hurt Olivia, you hurt your daughter as well." Jack states running a hand over his face in agitation. "Bianca forgave you for what you did when she was with Frankie... do you think she'll forgive you a second time?" Jack asks quietly, then walks back to his table glaring at David along the way before Erica can respond.

Giving Jack a last fleeting glance, Erica goes to leave. 'I know that this is hurting Bianca, Jack.' Erica thinks regretfully, as she nears her car. 'But I know that girl will hurt her more than I ever could.'

Watching Erica walk out David pulls out his cell phone. "Hello, this is Doctor David Hayward and I need a copy of one of my patients transcripts." David says confidently, waiting for a moment as the person on the other line replies. David smiles suddenly, "My patients name is

Olivia Locke, it may be under Livvie Locke. There seems to be a mistake in the file, which is why I need a more current version to check with mine. You can fax it to me at the Pine Valley Inn. Thank you very much." David finishes and puts the phone away, 'Well Olivia, it's time to find out where you've been for the last sixteen years.'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

setting: Opal's Car. Opal is driving the brunettes home, while they sit in the back seat with Olivia on the passenger side pressed into Bianca.

time: 7:02 PM

"Thanks for sitting back here with me Bianca." Olivia says softly in Bianca's ear.

Shivering at Olivia's breath on her, Bianca tries not to think of everything else that's being pressed on her. Turning her head slightly, Bianca 's face is only half an inch from Olivia's as she replies with a gulp, "I wasn't about to leave you alone after tonight Olivia." Moving her hand to the side of Olivia's face, Bianca tucks a few stray locks behind her ear, cupping her cheek. "I care about you." Bianca says softly, not even realizing that she's running her thumb across the side of Olivia's mouth and over her lips.

Closing her eyes at the contact, Olivia leans into Bianca's hand as it caresses her lips.

"We're here girls..." Opal trails off as she looks in the mirror and sees the lovely brunettes in a clinch. 'Oh boy!' Opal thinks as she watches the two girls, 'It's definetly time to drop off these two.' and then reaches for the horn.

The loud sound of the car horn breaks the girls from their revery with a start. Bianca looks down blushing as she realizes what she was doing and also that Opal was likely watching. "Thanks for dropping us off Opal!" Bianca says hurriedly, all but dragging Olivia out with her.

Giving Opal a rougish grin, Olivia adds innocently, "Thanks for the ride, hope you enjoyed the show."

Eyes wide, Opal stammers out, "Uh.. Umm.. It was my pleasure." Looking over at Bianca she adds sadly, "You hold on there Bianca. I know that your going through a rough patch with Erica, but don't give up on her. In her own way she's tryin to keep you safe."

Bianca's face drops when Opal mentions her mother, "No offense Opal, but what she did today was disgusting. And it's going to take a good

long while before I get over it." Bianca says firmly.

Her face grows solemn as she looks at Bianca, "I don't think she'll do anything like this again Bianca." she says introspectively. "I think she knows she went too far."

Face troubled, Bianca glances back at Olivia waiting by the door to the Inn before replying, "For her sake I hope so Opal. I stopped Olivia

from sending her to jail once. I won't be able to a second time, and that's what'll happen if she pulls anything else."

Alarmed Opal gazes at the woman at the Pine Valley Inn, "Do you really think she'd send Erica to prison?" Opal asks horrified.

"Yes." Bianca replies instantly. "Mom took one of the most painful moments in Olivia's life and used it to slice her up in front of practically the whole town. I barely got Olivia to let mom go this time... I don't see her doing it again." Bianca finishes sadly.

"Well.. I hope it doesn't come to that honey, but with Erica, well..." Opal says shaking her head doubtfully. Looking at her watch she sees the

time. "Lordy, I have to get goin'. You take care now, Bianca. You and your girl." Opal finishes with a smile and drives away.

After waving bye to Opal Bianca turns to find Olivia waiting with an amused little smirk on her face tapping her foot, "What is it?" Bianca says suspiciously.

"Nothing- nothing at all... I just got an idea for later. That's all." Olivia says mysteriously, as she turns and runs into the inn.

Rushing to catch up (as much as one can in high heels) Bianca just makes it to the elevator before it closes. "You are so dead!" Bianca growls.

Looking slightly alarmed, Olivia realizes that she's trapped in a small elevator with an irate Bianca. "Now wait a second here-" Olivia starts to

protest, only to be cut off as Bianca lunges at her.

Anyone passing by the elevator doors as it went up would have heard someone begging hysterically for help.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Olivia gasps out, tears leaking from her eyes as Bianca relentlessly tickles her.

"Oh no! NO mercy for you!" Bianca cries out pinning Olivia to the wall, continuing the assault.

A soft beep goes unoticed as the elevator doors open and a very suprised Leo gets an eyeful. "Hello ladies. I believe this is your floor?" Leo says trying not to gawk at the sight of Bianca bodily pinning another girl to the wall.

Hearing Leo's voice, Bianca flys off Olivia, blushing a deep crimson as she realizes how it must look. "Um.. Leo. This, this isn't what it looks like." Bianca stammers out, walking to Leo's side.

With a low chuckle Olivia replies, "Yeah, she was just about to have her wicked way with me."

"I was not!" Bianca all but shrieks out, eyes wide. "She's the one who..." Bianca trails off as she flashes to dinner and Olivia's version of

footsie. Breathing deeply, Bianca reiterates, "She's the one who started it."

Putting his hand out to stop the elevator Leo shakes his head unbelieving. "Greenlee's not going to believe this one." Leo says smugly. "Bianca Montgomery, taking advantage of a sweet, inocent girl. Tssk, tssk, Bianca." Leo teases.

'Taking advantage of.... sweet.... innocent. YEAH! RIGHT!' Bianca thinks sarcasticly. "Is there something you want Leo?" Bianca sighs.

"Actually, I came to see if you needed anything." Leo says, his smile fading. "I heard about what happened." Leo finishes, worry etched into

his face.

Giving an angry grunt, Olivia pushes past the two, "Look I'll be inside if you need me, but I have to get out of this dress." she states not looking back.

Opening her mouth, Bianca shuts it as Leo lays his hand on her arm, "Go on, she needs you. I'll call David and see how things went at the

party after you left." he says kindly, before stepping into the elevator and letting the doors shut.

Summoning up her resolve, Bianca walks into her suite, detemined to talk to Olivia about where she came from and how she got here. Looking around she finds her in the bedroom, staring out the window dressed now in a pair of tight black shorts and a black t-shirt. Approaching slowly, Bianca reaches out and puts her hands on Olivia's shoulders, "Hey." Bianca says softly.

Sighing softly, Olivia turns around facing Bianca. "I know you have questions-" Olivia begins nervously, "I just hope your ready for the

answers."

"Whenever your ready." Bianca replys soothingly. Taking Olivia's hands in her's, Bianca leads her to the bed and motions for Olivia to begin.

Closing her eyes, Olivia pulls her knees up and rests her chin on them as she contemplates her story. "I grew up in Texas and stayed there

until I graduated. I went to a town called Port Charles looking for my mom who went there supposedly because of a job offer. Of course what I didn't know at the time was that my mom wasn't really my mom, but my aunt Rachel." Olivia says bitterly as she starts to rock back and forth.

"If she wasn't your mother.." Bianca trails off confused.

Opening her eyes, Olivia sees the confusion on her face and gives her hands a squeeze. "I'm getting there." Immersing herself in the past

Olivia continues grimly, "Like I said, I went looking for my mom, but what I found was my father. You see my father's Dr. Kevin Collin's a psychiatrist at General Hospital and he saw me one day crying in the park after my mom told me in no uncertain terms to get lost. We hit it off

immediately and I started telling him about my family. We began to meet regularly after that and I told him about how I used to dream about

drowning just like my aunt Grace did. What I didn't know was that my aunt Grace was really my mother and she had commited suicide by

drowning herself in a river." Olivia finishes, her voive shaky as she runs a hand through her hair.

Speechless, Bianca wordlessly leans forward and pulls Olivia into a hug. "I'm sorry." Bianca says, her heart breaking for the girl in her arms.

Allowing some of Bianca's warmth and calm to seep into her for a moment, Olivia pulls away. "You haven't heard the best part yet Bianca." Olivia says with a cynical chuckle. "You see my *mom* had all together different reasons for coming to Port Charles. The Reese family has this nasty disease that's passed along geneticaly. I'm not going into the particulars but basicaly my mom wasn't sure I'd get it or not so she wanted to find a cure... The problem was she expermented on human beings to get her data." Olivia states, her eyes filling with remembered pain and renewed loss.

"Oh my God." Bianca exclaims horrified. Unable to understand how someone could have so little respect for the sanctity of human life.

"Oh there's more to come honey. In my story the hits just keep on comin'." Olivia says with a mirthless laugh. "A woman named Lucy Coe

who was my father's girlfriend at the time stumbled upon mom's little hobby. After almost killing my father and Lucy, my mother ran to the

docks and threw herself into the water after I told her to go to Hell. In a twist of fate, my father pulled her out. Not that it did her any good,

she came out comatose and has been for over two years." Olivia finishes laying back on the bed. Shuddering as she flashes to her mom laying in the mental ward, unblinking.

Laying down next to her, Bianca gently enfolds Olivia in her arms, and strokes her hair.

"Now we're going to fast forward past lying ex-friends, a scheming biker and of course the handsome, charming dark lover with a pension for

killing people that I love. I'm going to leave that talk for another night." Olivia says causticly.

"I'm going to tell you about how I came to be here in Pine Valley. Staying away from the *lying ex-friends* discussion still, I will tell you they

hurt me and I wanted revenge. So without going into detail, I had a one nighter with someone I thought was good. Wrong again Olivia. It turns out that he went a little crazy and had recently decided to go vigilante. Calling himself *Lancelot* he went out fighting crime, saving

kittens and generally making an ass out of himself." Olivia says in exasperation.

Bianca just nods in affirmination at this and continues stroking Olivia's hair.

Seeing that Bianca wasn't going to comment further Olivia continues, her voice harsh, "Well to end my story, a pair of do-gooders named Rafe Kovich and Ian Thornheart decided to stop his little crime fighting gig. I watched them fight hidden in the brush off to the side and lost the baby....."

...... Port Charles, the park.

After watching Ian destroy tbe Avatar, Olivia walks steathily away. Stopping as she feels a terrible cramp inside her stomach she falls to her knees. 'Oh no. Please no. Let my baby be alright.' Olivia thinks desperately, but knowing that it wouldn't survive the death of it's father. Another way of pain hits her, causing her to pitch forward into the dirt. Unable to barely whimper for the pain Olivia can't call out for help from the people just fifty yards away. Finally, blessedly, the pain becomes too intense and she passes out.

Waking in the late hours of the night, Olivia knows she has to leave before everything comes crashing down on her. Moving slowly, Olivia gets up and makes her way to the train station.....

"...... After that I knew I couldn't go back, so I stole away on a train." Olivia says distantly. Shaking off the last tendrils of that terrible day she gets up off the bed and starts pacing, as she continues. "After almost eleven hours of hiding I was discovered by one of the ticket collectors.

Knowing that I would be sent back I ran to the end of the train and jumped." Olivia says distractedly as she picks up the knap sack from the train.

Remembering where she found Olivia and how hurt she was, Bianca bolts upright with a gasp. "Are you crazy! You could have killed yourself!

The only place a train crosses Willow Lake is the old bridge on Damil Lane! That bridge is at least a hundred feet off the water!. God no wonder you were so bruised up!" Bianca rants.

"I didn't know what else to do Bianca." Olivia whispers defeatedly. "I had no one to turn to. You see, my father happens to currently be residing in a mental institution." she finishes hopelessly.

Looking into her eyes and seeing the utter desolation there Bianca's expression softens. "I know it couldn't have been easy to tell me all this-

thank you for trusting me." Bianca says tenderly.

Both girls stand there for a moment until Olivia smiles slightly and says, "You know, I'm in the mood for a good old fashioned movie- you know- a creature feature type movie. Preferably one with lots of blood and guts."

"Are you sure-" Bianca starts to say hesitantly, then stops as she sees Olivia smile wickedly at her. "Why are you looking at me that way?" Bianca says on her gaurd.

Putting on an expression of exaggerated innocence Olivia replies with a little pout, "Can't I look at you without you getting all paranoid."

Looking down right panicked now, Bianca looks Olivia up and down, trying to figure out what she's up to. And knowing Olivia, even in the short amount of time she has; when she pouts- it's never good. Unfortunetly, Bianca knows Olivia well enough to realize that she'll talk only when she's good and ready. Which is usually way too late. "Hmm, well whatever your up to it'll have to wait till I get back from the video store. I should be back in five, maybe ten minutes." Bianca says while grabbing her coat. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Bianca asks worriedly.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia replies pitifully, "I think I can last ten minutes.. I- I just don't know how much longer.." she finishes with a melodramatic gasp.

"Point taken, your not an invalid. I'll be back soon." Bianca says shaking her head at Olivia's antics and leaves.

Eight minutes later...

"Hello." Bianca calls out returning from her movie run, getting Olivia's attention who was staring out the window. "What'cha looking at?" Bianca says playfully.

"Oh I was just looking at the town." Olivia replies distractedly. Glances up at Bianca she suddenly smirks that naughty smirk of hers, "I like those friends of yours... we could invite them over. I seriously doubt their having alot of fun after..." Olivia trails off as she recalls the evenings

events.

"You want to invite my friends over?" Bianca asks, quickly trying to push past the moment.

Flashing a smile at Bianca, Olivia nods, "Yeah, I think it'd be alot of fun... we could play cards, veg out in front of the television watching movies and eating junk food. We could make it a sleepover." Olivia says brightly.

"A slumber party.. hmm." Bianca considers, "I don't see why not!" she replies, before rushing off to the phone and calling her friends.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

setting: Pine Valley Inn. Bianca's Suite.

time: 8:27 PM

Bianca rushes to answer the door, dressed in a pair of striped boxers and a large baseball jersey. Opening the door Bianca smiles as she see's her friends, "Hey guys come in!" she greets them enthusiasticly.

"Hey Bianca." Maggie says smiling, walking inside followed by J.R and Tim. "Where's your girl?" Maggie asks looking around.

"Olivia is in the kitchen, making some popcorn." Bianca replies, shaking her head at the mention of Olivia as "her girl.* Glancing towards the kitchen quickly, Bianca says quietly, "Look guys, I really need your help here. Olivia is kinda depressed about what happened with mom-"

Holding up his hand Tim says jokingly, "Think nothin' of it. We'll cheer the little lady up."

J.R walks over to Bianca, "Where do you want our stuff at, Bianca?" J.R asks looking around.

"On the other side of the couch will be fine." Bianca replies as she walks over to the television. Looking through the DVDs she rented from the Video Connection across the street, she holds up two movies to her friends. "Shall we watch either THIR13EN Ghosts or Valentine?" Bianca asks cheerfully as her friends settle into their spots. J.R and Tim sit on the floor in front of the couch and Maggie sits on the left side of the couch.

As she's settling in under a blanket, Maggie calls out excitedly, "THIR13EN Ghosts!"

Pushing the DVD into the machine Bianca runs to the couch and dives under her own blanket and shouts loudly to the kitchen, "It's about to start!"

"I've got the popcorn!" Olivia yells running into the living room with a large bowl brimming with popcorn. Quickly turning off the living room lights she hands Bianca the popcorn and sits on her right, crawling under her own blanket. As the movie credits begin Olivia looks over at Bianca and gives her a grin that if she had seen it would have made her crawl onto Maggie's lap and had Tim sit between the two. Leaning down Olivia whispers to Tim, handing him her blanket, "Here you go. You look like you two could use this."

Hearing the exchange Bianca asks confused, "But what will you use..." Bianca asks trailing off as Olivia smirks and crawls under the covers, pressing into her from the right.

Shaking his head Tim looks back to the movie, 'Somehow... I don't think Olivia needs all that much cheering up.' Tim thinks with a mental chuckle.

Next to him J.R is having much different thoughts, 'God, Bianca has had more girlfriends then I have! It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't in the minority but... Statistacly she has less chance to hook up with girls and yet she still manages to get more girls then me.' J.R thinks bewildered.

Feeling the laughter bubbling up inside her at the *deer in headlights* look on Bianca's face, Maggie swiftly covers her mouth with her hand to stop the laughter from spilling out. 'This is funnier then watching Leo and Greenlee trying to do laundry!' Maggie thinks, finding the whole situation hilarious.

Poor Bianca doesn't think the situation is hilarious at all.. Oh no. From the moment Olivia presses into Bianca her body starts to heat up as she remembers a similiar dream she had of Olivia on top of her the first night they slept in the same bed. 'Just stay calm Bianca.' she thinks to herself as she feels Olivia's luscious curves pressed into her from the side.

With her left arm draped over Bianca's shoulders, Olivia has nestled herself into Bianca quite nicely. Watching the movie for about fourty five minutes, Olivia decides to have some fun with Bianca. 'You look a little cold Bianca. Maybe I should warm you up!' Olivia thinks as she watches the Jackal grab Kathy and tear at her clothes.

Bianca reaches into the popcorn bowl now positioned on Maggie's lap and promply drops the handful back in when she feels Olivia's right hand on her knee. Swallowing nervously Bianca considers what to do. 'It's just sitting there. It's not doing anything! No need to panick.' Bianca thinks as she looks over at Olivia and see's that she's watching the movie.

Waiting till she's sure that Bianca is used to her hand on her knee, Olivia lifts her hand up and slowly runs just the tips of her fingers over the top of Bianca's leg. Slowly moving it to the edge of her boxers then back.

Feeling sparks jump at Olivia's touch, Bianca chokes for a second on a mouthful of popcorn earning a look from Maggie who shrugs and goes back to watching the movie. Tim and J.R never notice as they are too engrossed in the movie to care.

After moving her hand back and forth on Bianca's leg for a minute she lets it rest right below the hem of Bianca's boxers. Doing her best to appear to be watching the movie, Olivia feels her face becoming flush as her hand feels the silky texture of Bianca's skin. 'Don't look over at her Olivia.' she admonishes herself. 'If you do, you'll be acknowledging what your doing and she might make you stop.' Smiling as the movie continues she silently snickers, 'Lets make her sweat some more first!'

Feeling a blush starting to creep across her face and down her neck at the feel of Olivia's hand on top of her leg, Bianca stares over at Olivia who is apparently very intrested in the movie. 'Maybe she doesn't know where her hand is.' Bianca thinks desperately. The voice that sounds so much like her mother roars out, 'Of course she knows where her hand is you ninny! She's doing it on purpose!'

Slowly Olivia squeezes and presses into the muscles of Bianca's thigh and runs her thumb under the hem of Bianca's boxers as she pretends to watch the movie.

Shuddering at the delicious feeling of Olivia's hand rubbing her thigh, Bianca's breathing picks up slightly as she squirms slightly in her seat. Flashing on the party, Bianca knows that Olivia is going to play this to the hilt but knowing that she still can't quite bring herself to stop her... yet. 'Oh God.... that feels so good..' Bianca thinks to herself feeling the muscles in her thigh jump at Olivia's slightest touch.

Olivia smiles as she hears Bianca's breathing pick up. Knowing that if she looked at Bianca, she'd see her blushing. Taking a shaky breath of her own, Olivia moves her entire hand under the hem of her boxers and onto the inside of her thigh.

Feeling her entire body freeze up, Bianca can barely breath as she feels Olivia's hand move all the way up the inside of her thigh.

Turning her head to face Bianca, Olivia leans to Bianca's ear and whisper's, "Your supposed to be watching the movie; not me." Moving her left hand off of Bianca's shoulders. Olivia uses her left hand to turn Bianca's head, making her face the television and caress the left side of her neck. Smiling at Bianca's compliance, Olivia closes her eyes and starts to kiss and suck on the right side of Bianca's neck.

Forgetting completely about her guests or where she is, Bianca tilts her head to the side, moaning softly as Olivia begins to lightly bite at her neck.

Emboldend by Bianca's reaction to her, Olivia runs her thumb lightly over the lining of Bianca's panties?! 'Hello! My girls actually wearing a thong Me likes!' Olivia thinks as she continues to run her thumb along the edge of Bianca's thong.

Hearing a strange sound next to her, Maggie looks over and see's Olivia making out with Bianca. Becoming completely absorbed in the scene in front of her, Maggie stops watching the movie entirely as she watches Olivia kiss, suck and bite at Bianca's neck ardently. Her own breath growing heavy, Maggie can't stop watching as Olivia makes out with Bianca right in front of her. Eyes widening Maggie realizes that though she can see Olivia's left hand, she can't see the right. 'Oh, My, God! Where...' Maggie wonder's till she see's a slight motion of the covers on Bianca's lap.

Opening her eyes, Olivia see's Maggie watching them.

Maggie forgets all about Olivia's right hand when she realizes Olivia has caught her peeping.

Eyes narrowing in amusement, Olivia slowly licks and kisses up along Bianca's jawline. 'So, she likes to watch huh? Well let her watch this.' Olivia thinks with a silent laugh. Maintaining eye contact with Maggie, Olivia steps up her assault on Bianca's neck. Kissing up to just behind her ear Olivia uses her teeth to scrape the skin then sucks hard causing Bianca to moan loudly.

"What was that?" J.R asks before turning around, almost catching Olivia slowly torturing Bianca, before jerking away at the volume of Bianca's last moan.

Giving Maggie one last smirk, Olivia turns to J.R and replies sweetly, "Just some girl talk."

Turning her gaze from Olivia to Bianca, Maggie watches as Bianca slowly regains control of herself. 'That was so hot! I can't believe Olivia did that right in front of me. I never thought it could be like that with two girls.' Maggie thinks wonderingly.

"Well.. what do we do now?" Tim asks turning to the girls, confused by the sight of the three flustered girls.

With a wide smile, Olivia replies, "A very fun game." Getting up off the couch she walks quickly to the kitchen.

Shrugging, not quite up to talking yet, Bianca follows after Olivia.

Looking to each other the three friends nod and follow after.

Walking in the kitchenette the four friends each take a seat after Olivia gestures to the chairs around the table. With a raised eyebrow, Maggie asks hesitantly, unable to look Olivia in the eyes yet, "What is this *very fun game*, you mentioned?"

Olivia answers with her trademark naughty smirk, "Poker."

J.R looks confused and reponds so, "Poker? What's so fun about poker?"

Laughing softly Olivia leans forward conspiratorily, "Strip Poker!" Olivia announces.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

setting: Pine Valley Inn. Bianca's Suite.

time: 10:09 PM

Stunned silence greets Olivia's annoucement. Bianca snaps out of her stupor when she hears Olivia's idea. "Strip poker?" Bianca asks quietly.

Olivia slowly nods as her smirk goes from naughty to down right evil and replies, "Yup." Looking around at the stunned disbelief marring the faces surrounding her, Olivia asks, "Is there a problem?" Seeing no change in their expression Olivia laughs out loud, "Come on people. We're all adults here. Let's have some fun!" Olivia finishes encouragingly.

With a bark of laughter Tim replies, "Well... unless someone has a better idea, I'm in."

Shaking his head slowly, as if he can't quite believe what he's hearing, JR answers nervously, "Umm.. Okay, I'm in."

Olivia, Tim and JR all turn to Maggie questioning. Seeing the looks she's receiving Maggie leans back into her seat, racking her brain for anything that even remotely sounds plausable. 'Oh God, there has to be something!' Maggie thinks desperately.

"What about Valentine?" Bianca cuts in quickly.

With mirth sparkling in her eyes Olivia replies, shaking her finger back and forth "You can't watch one movie after another at a slumber party.. It's the rules!"

Resting her head in her hands, unable to come up with an alterantive Maggie agrees. "Okay I'll play."

Smiling victoriously, Olivia turns to a wide eyed Bianca, "Well... Bianca? What's it going to be? Will you play with me?" Olivia asks in a little girlie voice.

Gulping at the question as well as it's double meaning, Bianca nods with a sigh.

"Good. Now here are the rules." Olivia says while pulling out a deck of cards and dealing five cards to each person. Jewelry and shoes do not count as clothes and must be discarded immediately. Also for those of you who have never played this version of poker I'll explain how it works. The winner of each hand gets to pick one person who must remove an article of clothing. However the wearer of the clothing decides which piece will be removed." Looking around Olivia asks smiling, "Is there any questions? No?" Looking around she finishes, "Good, then before we begin please remember that if you join in a hand you must be prepared to remove an article of clothing, and that if you no longer wish

to play or if you simply have no more clothing to wager you must leave the room. And two's are wild." Olivia starts to furiously write on a piece of paper.

Seeing Olivia writing Maggie asks, "What are you doing now?"

"Just writing down what I'm wearing." Olivia answers absently. Looking up she hands the pad of paper to Tim, "Write what your wearing under your name, then pass it around so that we know that everyone is wearing the same amount of clothing. Just to be fair." Olivia finishes with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

Swiftly everyone writes down what they're wearing and passes the list back to Olivia who places it next to her. "Good we're all even. Let's play." Olivia says gleefuly before turning to Tim.

Tim:JR: Maggie:

Socks_Socks._ Sweats

Pants_Sweats_. T-shirt

T-shirt_T-shirt_. Boxers

Boxers_Boxers _ Bra

Bianca: Olivia:

shorts Shorts

baseball jersey Tanktop

thong Bikini cut panties

Bra Bra

Looking at his cards Tim asks for three cards. Dealing swiftly Olivia gives him three cards which he picks up with a smile.

"I could use two more." J.R requests thoughtfuly.

"I'll take one." Maggie says coyly smiling.

"I'm fine." Bianca states cockily.

Quickly dealing the requested cards out and two for herself they show there cards.

With a snort of disgust Tim throws down his cards and shakes his head, "I've got nothing."

Frowning, Maggie shows a pair of sixs.

Happily, Bianca shows a full house, two nines and three fours.

With a sigh Olivia shows a pair of jacks.

Giving a half smirk J.R lays down a full house, two tens and three queens. "I win, Maggie take something off!" J.R crows out triumphantly.

With a heavy sigh, Maggie pulls off her sweats, revealing a pair of blue cotton panties. Looking up at Olivia quickly she puts her finger up in a shushing gesture, "Not one word." Maggie says with a firm stare.

Holding up her hands in surrender, Olivia chuckles softly. 'Cotton?! Ok...' Olivia thinks to herself. Quickly taking the cards back, Olivia deals out a new hand.

"I'll stay with this." Tim says smiling.

"I'll have four more." J.R says

"I'll have four more too." Maggie pipes in, shaking her head discouraged.

"I need one more." Bianca says grinning.

Dealing out the cards to the others, and one for herself, Olivia looks to Tim, "Well...?" she say's impatiently, waiting for him to show his cards.

"A pair of nines, and a pair of jacks. Is what I got little lady." Tim replies in his best fake western drawl.

J.R lays his head in his hands and groans, "Nothing here."

"Big suprise there!" Maggie snickers, earning her a smile from her friends. "I have a flush; a five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten of diamonds! Beat that!" Maggie finishes smugly.

"I can't beat that." Bianca sighs, laying her cards face down.

"Well then," Maggie says looking at a suddenly nervous J.R, "I think it's your turn to-"

"Not yet it isn't!" Olivia says smirking as she cuts Maggie off.

"You can beat a flush?" Maggie asks disbelieving. "Lets see'em girl." Maggie says intently, all eyes turning to Olivia.

Her smirk growing, Olivia slowly turns over a ten of hearts, a jack of hearts, a queen of hearts, and a king of hearts. Looking up at Maggie she lays down the last card... the ace of hearts.

"A royal flush.. You lucky little... Ughhhh!" Maggie cries frustrated.

"Um... Who's taking off what?" J.R nervously asks, gaining the groups attention momentarily, before all eyes return to Olivia.

Turning to each person, Olivia stares at each till she sees them squirm slightly before turning to Bianca. "Let's see some skin, Binks!" Olivia says enthusiasticaly.

Giving Olivia an irratated look for getting her into this, Bianca pulls off her boxers, revealing a black thong.

"Way to go Bianca. I never would have guessed you for a thong girl." Olivia teases, having already found out tonight what Bianca was wearing.

Blushing, Maggie looks down unable to meet Bianca's gaze.

"Whoa.." Tim mouths in appreciation. 'Damn it's too bad she's only into girls.' Tim thinks while checking out Bianca's legs.

'This day just got a whole lot more interesting!' J.R thinks as he covertly steals glances at Bianca.

Finally having enough of seeing the guys ogling Bianca, Maggie slaps the table hard, "Enough with the ogling guys. We have a game to play." Maggie states, still careful not to look directly at Bianca.

Olivia apparantly disagrees, "Hey now guys, It's alright to look." Olivia says giving the guys a sympathetic look, before turning back to Maggie. "After all, some people like to watch.. Don't they Maggie?" Olivia asks Maggie with a knowing look.

With a gulp, Maggie looks up quickly with the same deer in headlights look she had earlier.

Seeing the panicked look on Maggie's face, but not knowing the cause Bianca looks to Olivia. Seeing the small smile on Olivia's face raises Bianca's suspicions. 'What did you do now Olivia? And what does it have to do with Maggie..?' Bianca asks herself.

Glancing at Bianca, Olivia decides it's time to resume the game. "Come on guys. I know she's easy on the eyes," Olivia says allowing her own eyes to wander over Bianca's figure, causing Bianca to blush, "believe me. I know! But we need to play, and who knows.. you might see more of her!" Olivia finishes with a sexy smile.

Tearing his eyes off Bianca, Tim gathers up the cards and hands them to Olivia. "Let's play! Tim says enthusiastically, stealing a glance at Maggie.

'What the Hell have I gotten myself into?' Maggie wonders, as Olivia deals out the cards.

"Two more, over here." Tim calls out.

"Two here too."J.R states with a sigh.

"I'm fine with this." Maggie says smiling.

"I could use one more." Bianca says as she looks at a grinning Olivia. 'What IS she smiling about.' Bianca thinks worriedly.

"Here you go folks." Olivia says cheerfully as she deals out there cards and one for herself.

"Nothing here." Tim says with a sigh, tossing the cards into the middle of the table.

"A pair of fives." J.R says with a sneer.

"A pair of nines and a pair of jacks." Maggie says, shooting a wicked glance toward a very nervous J.R.

"I've got nothin'." Bianca says with a shrug.

"Ditto." Olivia says shaking her head as she and everyone else turns to Maggie.

"Well.. who's it going to be Maggie?" Bianca asks hoping it won't be her.

"I win! J.R take something off!" Maggie says in a whiney immitaton of J.R

"Real mature Maggie." J.R grumbles as he takes off his socks.

"Right back at'cha pal." Maggie says with an overly sweet smile.

"Children, enough." Olivia says smirking slightly as she deals out the cards again.

"Okay... I need three more." Tim says as he studies his cards.

"I need one more." J.R says as he looks at each of his opponents carefully. 'The next time I lose, it'll be either my shirt or my pants.' J.R thinks apprehensively, as his eyes stop momentarily on Maggie; his first victim and biggest problem.

Maggie glances to Bianca, "I could use one more." Maggie asks, as she glances at Bianca. 'I can't believe Bianca's wearing a thong!' Maggie thinks before returning her attention to Olivia.

I want one more too." Bianca says distractedly, as she wonders why Maggie was staring at her.

"Coming right up." Olivia says as she deals the cards out.

"A pair of queens." Tim says with a smirk, as he glances toward Maggie.

"Nothin'." J.R sighs.

"I've three tens." Maggie says, rolling her eyes at Tim's rather pathetic attempt at subtle ogling.

"Humph! I've got four jacks!" Bianca says turning to Olivia. 'Beat that!'

"You win." Olivia says picking up the cards again. "I'm getting a Diet Coke."

"So.... who's it going to be this time?" J.R asks as Olivia comes back.

Glancing over at Olivia "Payback time Olivia." Bianca says with a smirk.

With a smirk of her own Olivia sets down her Diet Coke and immediately takes off her tank top as she sits down, exposing her lace covered breasts to the small group. Opening her Diet Coke, Olivia takes a drink before addressing the stunned people around her. "What?!" she asks, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh My God!" J.R practically whimpers.

"I'm right there with you." Tim says, as he stares at Olivia's barely covered chest.

Maggie shakes her head in disbelief that Olivia just did that. 'Look at those two.' Maggie thinks annoyed at the way J.R and Tim are staring at

Olivia, and even more annoyed that she has to fight to stop herself from gawking too. 'I'm not gay. I am not gay. I AM NOT GAY!!!' Maggie thinks as Olivia puts her arms up and stretches back in an exaggerated manner.

"Will you please stop teasing them?" Bianca asks mildly gesturing to the boys.

Pouting slightly, Olivia nods and looks to the guys. "Sorry fella's, she said to stop." Olivia says mournfully, as she starts to deal out the cards

again.

Still trying to clear out the vision of a stretching Olivia from his mind, Tim asks for three cards.

Licking his lips, J.R asks for two cards.

'Don't let me be blushing!' Maggie thinks fervently, as a semi clad stretching Olivia keeps popping into her head. "I want four!" she all but shouts.

'Okay...' Olivia thinks, turning to Bianca.

Bianca looks from Maggie to Olivia, "I'll have one more please." Bianca asks absently, the sight of a nearly topless Olivia only slightly less startling after having bathed her. 'Was Maggie checking her out?' Bianca wonders, then shakes the thought off. 'Your being silly! Maggie's

not gay.'

"Let's see'em!" Olivia says with a smirk, after she deals out the cards they asked for but keeping all hers.

Shaking his head slightly and smiling at the wording of the request, Tim throws his cards down. "Three queens!" Tim announces laughing.

"Nothing again." J.R says less enthused.

"Nothing here either." Maggie says with a long sigh.

"A pair of three's." Bianca says frowning, before turning to Olivia.

"A pair of seven's..." Olivia says and continues when Tim starts to smile, "and three ace's! I win again!" Olivia chortles.

Turning to Maggie, Olivia bats her eyes quickly and says sweetly, "Maggie.. sweetie? Would you mind taking something else off?"

Scowling at Olivia, Maggie takes her shirt off revealing the matching cotton bra underneath. Turning to the already gaping guys, Maggie says

threateningly, "Not one word."

Holding up their hands in surrender the two guys don't make a sound as they check her out. Maggie clad in only a matching pair of blue cotton

bra and panties, is truly a sight to behold. With her toned, flat abs to her sleek tapered legs, Maggie is truly stunning.

Olivia whistles loudly, getting the attention of the entire room and begins dealing out the cards.

"I'm good." Tim says leaning back in his chair, smiling.

"I'll take four." J.R mutters loudly.

"I'm fine." Maggie says smiling brightly.

"One." Bianca states quietly biting her lower lip as she studies her hand.

"Here you go folks!" Olivia says cheerfully as she deals out their cards, then giving herself four.

"Read 'em and weep! Three eights and two six's!" Tim gloats as he looks quickly over at Maggie.

"Strike three." J.R says sulking in his seat.

Annoyed with the way Tim looked at her Maggie mimics Tim's tone, "Read 'em and weep! Five kings with the joker!"

"I'm out." Bianca mutters, turning to Olivia.

"Nothing here folks!" Olivia says with false cheer.

"Like Bianca said, it's payback time." Maggie says to Olivia.

Olivia gives a little mocking bow then stands up and removes her shorts revealing her white bikini cut panties.

'God I wish I was Bianca!' J.R thinks as he takes in the sight of Olivia in only a bra and pair of panties.

'God I wish I was that chair!' Tim thinks as Olivia sits back down and deals another hand out.

'Do Not Look!!' Maggie thinks desperately as she looks at the cards being dealt her.

'Oh boy! This is more than slightly distracting.' Bianca thinks as she tries to focus on her cards and not the semi naked girl next to her.

"Four please." Tim requests politely, his eyes still a little glazed over from the sight of Olivia.

"I'll stay." J.R says automaticaly, barely looking at his cards.

"Two more." Maggie says quickly, running a hand through her hair and avoiding any eye contact with Olivia.

"I'm good." Bianca says in a chipper tone of voice.

Smiling slightly, Olivia deals out the cards and giving herself one.

A smile of near ecstasy crosses Tim's face as he says jubilantly, "Four eights!"

J.R doesn't even say anything, he just lays his cards in the middle of the table and groans.

"Huh, I'm out." Maggie says a little desperately, as she sees the look on Tim's face as he looks at her.

"Me too!" Bianca says also seeing Tim's grin and understanding Maggie's trepidation.

"Three tens....... and one little joker." Olivia says teasingly, dragging it out a little.

"Son of a bitch!" Tim curses, and hides his head in his hands.

"You kinda suck at this don't you?" Olivia says not unkindly.

Looking up, Tim lets out a short bark of laughter. "A little, yeah."

With a sultry smile on her face, Olivia looks over at Bianca. "It's time for your close up Ms. Montgomery!" Olivia says theatrically.

Giving Olivia a dirty look, Bianca takes off the baseball jersey, exposing her black lace encased breasts.

Feeling his pants become alot tighter in the crotch, Tim asks Olivia to deal another hand.

'There are days like this when I wish I was a girl!' J.R thinks to himself.

"I need one more." Tim says quietly. Trying to keep his mind on the game and off the three beautiful semi naked women around him. 'Please don't let anyone notice.' Tim prays silently.

Glancing down at his cards, J.R says smugly with a confident smile, "I'm good!"

Breathing heavily at J.R's tone, realizing that it means he already has a good hand, Maggie hesitates then says reluctantly. "One."

"Two." Bianca says shortly, a little worried with how far the game has gone.

"Told you this game's fun!" Olivia says laughing to J.R, who hasn't blinked once since Maggie took off her shirt. Swiftly dealing out the cards to the others, Olivia gives herself three.

"I have a pair of nines." Tim says intently, looking over to J.R.

"Two sevens, and three kings!" J.R announces happily as Maggie and Bianca both turn desperately to Olivia.

"Well!!" Maggie asks irate, knowing it'll likely be her who will have to disrobe if J.R wins.

With a neutral expression on her face, Olivia turns over the ten of diamonds, the jack of diamonds, the queen of diamonds...

J.R starts muttering "No, no, nooo.." as Olivia starts turning over her cards.

"....the king of diamonds..." Olivia continues.

Maggie, Tim and Bianca all hold their breath as the last card is revealed. "...the ace of diamonds." Olivia finishes.

"No fucking way!" J.R says nearly crying. "That did not just happen!"

Clearing his throat, Tim turns to Olivia and asks eagerly, "Who's next?"

Olivia shrugs as she lets her gaze wonder from Bianca to Maggie and then to J.R and Tim. Letting them sweat for a second Olivia turns suddenly to Bianca with a truly wicked grin, "Let's see some pink, Bink!" Olivia coo's

Everyone freezes at Olivia's words. Then they all turn to Bianca.

'All I wanted to do was to cheer her up!' Bianca thinks frantically. 'How did we get here!'

Riiiiiing!

Riiiiiing!

Tim's cellphone rings suddenly causing them all to jump slightly, with an apologetic shrug Tim pulls out his cellphone, "Hello, this is Tim." he answers cheerfuly. Pausing to listen to the person on the other line Tim's expression changes from anger to worry as he replies to the unknown caller, "Yeah, we'll be there. Bye." Hanging up his phone Tim turns to J.R. "We have to get over to Hayley's." he tells J.R.

"Why do you have to go?" Olivia asks irritated at the interruption.

Turning to regard Olivia and Maggie he replies with a heavy sigh, "I don't have the details, but it seems that Vanessa has escaped and Mateo needs J.R and me to watch little Enzo till she's caught. You three should stay here for the night, it's not safe with Vanessa wandering around free."

"Another good time bites the dust." J.R says sarcasticaly as he stands and goes to the living room to collect his things.

"It's been different." Tim says to Bianca laughing. "We should do this more often."

Blushing slightly at the compliment (as well as the not so subtle looks at her legs and torso) Tim was giving her, Bianca replies warmly standing up as well, "It was my pleasure, and I do hope we can all do this again."

As Tim and J.R leave, Olivia turns to Maggie and Bianca. "Okay, would someone like to tell me who Vanessa is?" Olivia asks confused by the recent turn of events.

Stunned silence fills the room as Bianca and Maggie try to find the words to explain Vanessa.

"Vanessa is complicated." Bianca hedges, not sure how to go into the subject; knowing it will lead to Frankie.

'That was informative.' Olivia thinks, bewildered at Bianca's evasiveness.

"She's a psychotic bitch, that's who she is." Maggie chimes in bitterly, upon seeing the confused look on Olivia's face. Taking a deep breath, Maggie continues in a more controlled tone, "Vanessa is my aunt. She also was the international drug trafficer called Proteus, who killed quite a few people including my sister."

"Can we not talk about this." Bianca cuts in, trying to deflect the conversation away from Frankie.

Shooting Bianca a sympathetic glance Maggie replies in a consoling tone, "Sorry Binks." Shaking her head, Maggie checks the time. "Wow, it's almost eleven. Do you want to watch a movie or somethin...?" Maggie asks, trying to change the subject.

'That has to be the lamest attempt to change the subject I have ever heard.' Olivia thinks, looking over at Maggie. 'What's the big mystery?' Olivia wonders, as she turns to Bianca. Opening her mouth to ask Bianca about Vanessa, Olivia closes it immediately when she see's the pleading look on Bianca's face. 'I'll ask her in the morning.' Olivia decides. "I'm about movied out." Olivia replies with a laugh, letting the subject drop. 'God, what is happening to me! I shouldn't care what she feels- it's not what I'm here for!' Olivia thinks desperately to herself as Bianca smiles.

Unaware of Olivia's inner turmoil, only grateful that she has apparently decided to let it drop Bianca shrugs, "Yeah, me too. After the night I've

had.. " Bianca says yawning, "..I'm exhausted."

"I'll take the couch." Maggie begins only to be cut off by Olivia, who snaps out of her internal conflict at the mention of sleeping arrangements.

"Like Hell you will!" Olivia objects, "People who go to slumber parties always sleep in the same room. Besides, Bianca's bed is big enough for

the three of us... You'll sleep with us tonight!" Olivia finishes with a naughty smirk that only Maggie catches as she begins to wonder- not for

the first time, what she's gotten herself into.

"I'll get the bed ready." Bianca states, walking to her bedroom, not wanting to get caught up in the debate.

"Umm.. Maggie? What are you doing?" Olivia asks, as she watches Maggie sliding her sweats back on.

Freezing at the question, Maggie looks over at Olivia warily before responding, "Putting my sweats on."

'Not if I can help it.' Olivia thinks, fighting to keep the smirk off her face. Keeping her voice mildly curious, Olivia responds, "Your not seriously

thinking about wearing those to bed are you?"

"Yeah.. and?" Maggie asks, slightly confused.

"And you can't!" Olivia objects, shaking her head incredulous. "You don't see Bianca throwing on some clothes to sleep in do you?" Olivia asks, then answers her own question, "No you don't." Seeing the look of bewilderment still on Maggie's face, Olivia sighs in exasperation, "I can't sleep good clothes; neither can Bianca. And neither of us will be able to sleep with you next to us in that!" Olivia explains, motioning to Maggie's attire.

Feeling the walls begin to close on her, Maggie thinks desperately, 'No problem. I'll just take my own blanket in with me.' Looking up, Maggie gives a tentative smile, "Okay, if you and Bianca are uncomfortable I'll sleep in this." Maggie says, agreeing with Olivia.

With a deep breath, Maggie grabs the blanket from the couch and heads to Bianca's room.

Watching Maggie disappear into the bedroom, Olivia laughs quietly then walks quickly to the thermostate and turns it to forty five degrees. "Nighty, night, Maggie" Olivia says as she walks to the bedroom laughing softly.

Walking into the bedroom, Maggie sees that Bianca is already under the covers on the right side of the bed, while Maggie is still putting her stuff away. With a small smile, Olivia slides under the covers next to Bianca; leaving Maggie with the left side of the bed.

"What are you smiling about?" Bianca asks suspiciously, noting Olivia's grin.

Eyes wide and mouth open in suprise, Olivia is the picture of wounded innocence. "You are getting a little paranoid Bianca. Why do you think

I'm always up to something?" Olivia asks, with the hint of a smile.

Bianca regards Olivia in silence as she flashes to the movie and earlier in the evening when Olivia decided to play her x-rated version of footsie

with her. "I wonder why." Bianca says wryly, as Maggie gets into bed with the extra blanket from the living room.

The last thing Bianca see's before turning off the light, is Olivia wearing a very naughty smirk.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

setting: Pine Valley Inn. Bianca's Suite.

time: 7:54AM

Eyes blinking open, Olivia panics as she realizes that she can't seem to move. The panic dissappears after a moment when she figures out that she can't move because she's sandwiched between Bianca and Maggie. 'Hello, girls!' Olivia thnks happily, a smirk beggining to appear on her face as she takes full stock of her position. Glancing over her shoulder Olivia can see that Bianca has snuggled into her from behind; with her right leg thrown over Olivia's legs and her right arm wrapped around her stomach; spooning her. Looking straight ahead, Olivia finds that she's facing Maggie's chest, instead of her face. 'Somehow she must have moved up higher on the bed.' Olivia thinks as she stares at the very pleasant view in front of her. Allowing her gaze to fall southward along Maggie's body, Olivia can see that Maggie has thrown her left leg over her torso, above Bianca's leg. "Whoa... turning down the heat was definitely one of my better ideas." Olivia says softly to herself as the heat from the two women flows through her, starting a warmth all it's own.

Using her right arm, (her left being trapped under Maggie,) Olivia reaches across Maggie to the alarm clock on the counter. 'Let's turn this back on.' Olivia thinks to herself as she the alarm switch back to on, knowing it's set for eight a.m. Quickly Olivia checks to see if she disturbed the slumbering Bianca and Maggie. 'Maggie sleeps as soundly as Bianca!' Olivia thinks delighted by the fact. "Time for some fun." Olivia says to herself. Moving her hand to Maggie's face, she traces Maggie's jawline lightly with her fingers while leaning in and softly kissing Maggie's pouty mouth. 'Mmmm.. Maggie! Am I ever going to enjoy this!' Olivia thinks happily as she continues to kiss Maggie's pillowy soft lips. Keeping alert to Maggie's state of awareness, Olivia runs her hand from Maggie's jawline to her shoulder. Pulling away from Maggie soft lips, Olivia smiles naughtly. "I've never believed in the saying; look, but don't touch." Olivia says to herself as moves her hand down Maggie's arm, taking Maggie's hand in her own. Hearing the Pink Panther's theme song running through her head, Olivia giggles with a smile fit to shame the devil, 'Time to put your hand in the cookie jar, Ms. Stone.' With eyes flicking back and forth to Maggie's face, Olivia slowly moves Maggie's hand to just beneath Olivia's bra. Using her own finger's to push her bra up, Olivia slides Maggie's hand up her chest and onto her right breast.

Shuddering at the feel of Maggie's hand on her skin, Olivia takes a steading breath and lowers her bra gently onto the back of Maggie's hand.

After brushing the hair out of her eyes so that she can get a better view of the ensuing chaos, Olivia throws her arm back around Maggie and shuts her eyes; feigning sleep.

BUZZZZZZZZ!

BUZZZZZZZZ!

BUZZZZZZZZ!

BUZZZZZZZZ!

Bianca's alarm go's off, waking Maggie with a start. Eyes blinking open slowly, Maggie tries to stretch and wonders why she can't. 'Why can't....' Maggie thinks as a look of absolute horror washes over her face as she realizes exactly where her left hand is. Eye's snapping open wide Maggie looks at a seemingly stunned, equally wide eyed Olivia. Her mouth opening and closing, Maggie tries to say something, but not a sound escapes her lips.

'This is better than Saturday Night Live!' Olivia thinks to herself, fighting off the giggling fit that's struggling to burst out.

"Nooo." Bianca groans softly as she covers her head with her pillow to block out the alarm. 'I thought I turned that damn thing off.' Bianca thinks, annoyed.

Keeping her eyes locked on Maggie's, Olivia leans forward to turn off the alarm, pressing her breast more firmly into Maggie's hand.

Not knowing why Olivia was moving towards her Maggie panicks slightly and starts to push Olivia back, but stops when she hears Olivia moan softly. Shaking slightly, Maggie feels Olivia's nipple stiffen under her palm when she pushed her back. Maggie moves her hand downward slowly, gulping as she feels Olivia's flesh under her fingers and palm. 'Oh God... it's so smooth.' Maggie thinks in awe, unaware that her hand has stopped moving and that she has slowly began to squeeze Olivia's breast.

Throwing her head back, Olivia grunts in pleasure as Maggie slowly begins to explore her breast. 'Not exactly what I planned.... But I can deal.' Olivia thinks as her breathing starts to deepen.

"Someone PLEASE turn off the alarm!" Bianca all but shrieks from under the pillow.

Crashing back to reality, Maggie realizes what she's doing and yanks her hand out of Olivia's bra. 'What the Hell did I think I was doing?!' Maggie thinks to herself, blushing a deep crimson. Turning over quickly she slaps her hand against the snooze button, silencing the alarm. Jumping up from the bed quickly, Maggie scurries to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Sitting up, Bianca looks questioningly to Olivia, "What's with Maggie?"

Thinking fast Olivia turns to Bianca with a bright smile, "I don't know." Olivia replies with a shake of her head. With a lazy smile, Olivia cups Bianca's cheeks in her hands, "I have an idea. With this Vanessa running around it would probably be better if we made ourselves scarce." Olivia says biting her bottom lip.

"And go where?" Bianca asks, intrigued by the idea.

"Anywhere you want." Olivia asks, smiling as she sees that Bianca is at least thinking about going.

Pursing her lips as she thinks, Bianca smiles hopefully, "How about Port Charles?" Bianca asks tentatively.

Jerking back as if struck Olivia regards Bianca in silence, all traces of her smile now gone. "No." Olivia replies after a minute, her tone neutral.

Watching Olivia get up and put on her clothes, Bianca holds her breath waiting for more. Exhaling loudly Bianca shakes her head when Olivia doesn't elaborate, "Why not?"

Turning her head, Olivia gives her a look of utter disbelief. "How can you ask me that?" Olivia asks, pacing as she talks. "You remember the part of the story I told you where I jumped off a train so I wouldn't have to go back there. Why would you want to go there?"

"Maybe because I want to help." Bianca replies standing up and walking to stand in front of Olivia.

Olivia crosses her arms while shooting Bianca a level look, "Help? With what?" Olivia asks almost angrily.

Staring earnestly into Olivia's eyes, Bianca replies tenderly, "I don't know what happened in Port Charles Olivia, but I do know that you were hurt. And you're still hurting.... aren't you?"

Unable to keep meeting those compassion filled eyes, Olivia closes her eyes for a moment before responding in a voice aching with pain. "I know that your just trying to help, but it's too soon for me to go back there." Opening her eyes, Olivia can see the disappointment on Bianca's face. Reaching out, Olivia cups Bianca's cheek in her hand, "When I go back there- when WE go there, it's going to be rough and I don't think Maggie should be dragged into my mess along with my girlfriend." Olivia states not unkindly.

Stunned, Bianca just stands quietly for a moment as what Olivia just said registers. "Girlfriend?" Bianca says so quietly that Olivia almost misses it.

Laughing, Olivia shakes her head, "I should have known you'd get stuck on the part of the sentence, where I refered to you as my girlfriend." Seeing the look on Bianca's face Olivia stops laughing, "Don't you want to be my girlfriend?" Olivia asks, suddenly insecure.

Blinking the cobwebs away, a hundred watt smile shines on Bianca's face. "Oh... I'll have to think about that one." Bianca replies playfully. Seeing the anxious look on Olivia's face Bianca enfolds Olivia in a hug. "I'd be honored if you'd be my girlfriend." Bianca whispers in Olivia's ear.

Nuzzling into Bianca's arms Olivia sighs in contentment, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Bianca replies smiling into Olivia's hair.

Basking in the comfort of Bianca's arms for a moment, Olivia sighs. "Why don't you get dressed and pack a couple bags and I'll see what's keeping Maggie."

"I can do that." Bianca says happily. Releasing Olivia from her embrace, Bianca begins to pack thinking about Olivia. 'I have a girlfriend!'

Splashing water on her face Maggie stares at herself in the mirror. 'I'm not gay! I like guys!' Maggie thinks to herself as tears of frustration slide down her cheeks. Maggie summons up a picture of Tim in her mind to try and get rid of these disturbing thoughts only to have the picture dissolve into Olivia as she took off her top at the poker table. "Please someone help me?" Maggie sobs softly.

"I can help you." Olivia says softly stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Olivia! Um.. about earlier I didn't mean to.. I didn't..." Maggie stammers as tears begin to run down her cheeks.

Looking at Maggie in this state Olivia feels a twinge of guilt. 'I shouldn't feel guilty!' Olivia thinks angrily, 'She's the one who peeped on me and Bianca when we were watching the movie. She's the one who decided to grope me.' Something of what she was thinking must have seeped into her expression, because Maggie breaks eye contact and stares at the floor. Seeing the miserable state Maggie's in and knowing that she's at least partly to blame Olivia shakes off her anger and steps towards the other girl. "It's okay Maggie, really. It got cold last night and we had to huddle together for warmth. Body parts were bound to touch." Olivia says in understanding tones.

Maggie looks back over at Olivia, feeling some of her trepidation ease but still too nervous to talk.

Seeing some of Maggie's fears leave her Olivia opts for humor, "Besides, what's copin a feel between friends" Olivia says jokingly.

"You don't understand!" Maggie whispers desperately, "I'm not like that!"

Olivia quickly puts her hands over mouth and leans against the door, trying with all her might to quell the wild laughter inside. "Your not... that... like that.. are you?" Olivia gasps loudly. 'This girl's in serious denial.' Olivia thinks as she contains the fit of laughter, regaining control. "Honey, when a girl stares the way you were when I was making out Bianca on the couch there's only two reasons." Olivia says patiently, walking over to the sink and wetting a rag. "One, is that the girl in question is just a little curious, in which case she would turn away when discovered. And two... there's the girl who's more than curious, who will keep watching even though she's already been spotted peepin." Olivia finishes as she walks over to Maggie and wipes away the tears with the washrag.

Maggie closes her eyes and flushes in shame at the reminder of her earlier escapade into voyerism.

Lowering her voice to a whisper, Olivia continues firmly, "And to my knowledge Maggie. Straight women don't stare at other women the way you were staring at me when I took off my top last night."

"Please.." Maggie begs, not even aware of what she's asking for now. Only knowing that she wants this confusion to end.

Reaching out, Olivia pulls Maggie into a much needed hug. "Maggie, straight women don't do, what you did to me in that bed five minutes ago." Hearing her begin to cry again, Olivia strokes Maggie's hair comfortingly. "It's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of Maggie." Olivia says still in the same firm, comforting tone. Feeling the sobs racking Maggie lessen, Olivia pulls away and wipes her face again and says jokingly, "We just won't mention your first lesson of girl on girl anatomy to Bianca for awhile."

A small tentative smile breaks free on Maggie's face as she hears this. "Thanks. I don't know if I could handle Bianca knowing I groped her girlfriend while she was lying right next to us, just yet." Maggie says with a weak laugh.

Olivia's face grows serious for a moment before she replies, "I will have to tell her sometime. You know that. I'm not keeping stuff from her."

"I know." Maggie sighs. "But not right away." Maggie states more than asks.

"No, not right away." Olivia replies smiling, reassuring Maggie.

Nodding, Maggie takes the rag from Olivia and wipes her face off again.

"Besides we've got to get you cleaned up Ms. Stone. We have a trip to take!" Olivia tells a bewildered Maggie excitedly.

"What trip?" Maggie says slightly dazed, but with a stronger, more sure smile than before.

Smirking slightly, Olivia hands Maggie her cloths and replies exuberantly, "With Vanessa on the loose, Bianca and I- well.. mostly me- came up with the idea of leaving town for a couple of days."

"Where to?" Maggie asks grinning, Olivia's excitement beginning to sweep into her as she starts getting dressed.

"We haven't got that far yet." Olivia replies with a small smile. "When your finished getting cleaned up we'll talk about it then." Walking over to the door, Olivia says teasingly over her shoulder, "I'm sure we can find you a girl of your own- where ever we're going!"

Maggie can only blink in shock as she watches Olivia walk out the door.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

setting: Outside the Pine Valley Inn. Bianca and Olivia are standing by a 98 blue Ford car.

time: 9:41AM

"What time is it?" Olivia asks leaning against the hood of the car, boredom clear in her voice.

"About twenty till ten." Bianca answers checking her watch. Turning toward her girlfriend, Bianca takes a moment to admire Olivia. Wearing a pair of skin tight black leather pants and a white tank top that excentuates her dark complexion Olivia looks positively delicious, Bianca decides.

"Hi guys!" Maggie calls cheefully from the hotel entrance.

"Do you have everything?" Bianca asks, turning to see Maggie as she walks up to them wearing a knee length blue skirt and matching blouse.

"Yup." Maggie replies with a chipper smile. "You want this in the back or the trunk?" Maggie asks Bianca, motioning to the small brown suitcase in her right hand.

"Trunk." Olivia cuts in quickly with a smirk. Seeing the questioning look on Bianca's face Olivia adds with in a naughty tone, "We might want some room in the back."

Bianca just shakes her head in response and smiles as she goes around to the trunk and throws Maggie's suitcase in with theirs.

"Get a room." Maggie says good naturedly, before jumping into the backseat.

Throwing the two girls an innocent look, Olivia gets into the passenger side. "I just meant we might need room for hitchhikers and other stuff." Olivia explains in a sweetly innocent tone, belied by the pure mischief swirling in her eyes.

"Other stuff... right." Bianca laughs as she crawls into the drivers side of the car.

"So.... Now that we're all together, would someone tell me where we're going?" Maggie asks wonderingly, ignoring the flirting going on in front of her.

Olivia turns in her seat and regards Maggie for a moment with a solemn expression and replies, "South."

"South? Where south?" Maggie asks slightly confused.

"Well, we were going to go out of the country by plane but we figured that Vanessa might have some goon or something watching there, so we decided on a road trip instead." Bianca explains smiling, looking back at Maggie.

"My idea." Olivia says with a wicked smirk.

'A road trip? With these two lust bunnies? They can't be serious!' Maggie thinks till she looks at the earnest expression on Bianca's face.

Noticing her friends lack of response, Bianca reaches out with concern. "Hey, are you okay Maggie?"

"Yeah I'm okay... road trip it is!" Maggie replies with a forced smile.

"Let's get the Hell out of here!" Olivia yells enthusiasticaly, as Bianca pulls out onto the road.

Four Hours later...

Glancing into the rear view mirror, Olivia smiles at the sight of a sleeping Maggie. 'It's about time.' Olivia thinks to herself as she looks over at her gorgeous girlfriend. Dressed in a red tank top and short black skirt, Bianca is totally oblivious to Olivias's lust-filled gaze as she drives down the main road leading out of state. Keeping her body just a hair's breath from Bianca's own Olivia leans forward and whispers in Bianca's ear, "Maggie's sleeping."

Breath catching at the feel of Olivia's breath, Bianca swallows quickly. "I'm trying to drive Olivia." Bianca says quietly, her voice trembling.

Laughing soflty, Olivia presses up against Bianca. "That is what's going to make this so much fun!" Olivia replies hotly placing a hand on Bianca's thigh.

Eyes wide, her hands gripping the steering wheel in a death grip, Bianca tries desperately to focus on driving as Olivia begins to nip at her ear and trail her fingers up and down her leg. 'Just stay in the right lane. Just stay in between the lines.' Bianca chants to herself over and over again.

Feeling the car begin to jerk sporadicaly as Bianca begins to lose her focus, Olivia removes her hand from Bianca's leg and slips it under her tank top. Making small circles with her fingers, Olivia is enjoying the reaction she is getting from Bianca as her fingers lightly trace patterns on her stomach.

'Oh... poor baby! Am I distracting you?' Olivia thinks as she moves her lips down to the side of Bianca's neck and kisses it lightly. Hearing a small moan from Bianca, Olivia smiles against Bianca's neck and inches her way up Bianca's stomach to just below Bianca's lace covered breasts.

'That feels so good!' Bianca thinks to herself, as the feel of Olivia's mouth on her neck begins to take it's toll.

Her breathing begins to shorten and her driving becomes more erratic as Olivia splays her hand on Bianca's abdomen loving the play of muscles beneath her hand. "This is wrong." Bianca protests desperately, even as her body responds to Olivia's ministrations.

Olivia leans forward to look Bianca in the eye and says mischieviously, "Your point..?"

Eye's wide, Bianca watches as Olivia lowers her mouth, siezing Bianca's lips in an almost bruising kiss and taking the taller girl's tongue between her lips and lightly sucking. "Uhhhh..." Bianca groans loudly as the sensation of Olivia's mouth lightly sucking her tongue burns through her body.

"Olivia.... uhhh.. please...!" Bianca begs in a harsh tone breaking the kiss briefly as her body begins to win the battle against her mind. '

'Gotta ya now, Bianca!' Olivia thinks as she hears Bianca's words. Olivia moves to attack Bianca's neck, her teeth scraping the skin lightly but not painfully.

Feeling Olivia's tongue lap at the spot her teeth has scraped is too much and Bianca moves her right hand off the wheel and tangles it into Olivia's hair, holding her in place. "Yes...." Bianca moans softly, surrendering to Olivia fully.

'Mmmmm.. your mine now Bianca, and I'll never let you go.' Olivia thinks determinedly, as she sucks harder on Bianca's neck and throat.

Her mind lost in a haze of sensation and need, Bianca is unaware of her foot pressing harder and harder on the accelarator.

"What..?" a sleepy Maggie mutters from behind them. Awakened by a jolt, as the car hits a bump in the road as it's speed continue's to build.

"More... " Bianca tells Olivia, her voice filled with desire as her head cocks to the side as Olivia stops moving from her neck and throat and settles on her pulse point.

Unaware of the activities in front of her, Maggie sits up and gasps as she see's the car racing down the road at break neck speed. Eye's wide she see's a little girl walk into the road and screams, "LOOK OUT!"

Bianca's head jerks back to the road when she hear's Maggie's and she wrenches the steering wheel to the right trying to swerve out of the way. The next sound she hear's, is the sound of the tires screeching and Maggie and Olivia screaming. Then she hears nothing as the car runs off the road and flips over and over down a seventy foot hill side.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

setting: Pine Valley Hospital

time: Two days later.

"I told you! I told you she'd hurt her! Now look at her." Bianca hears her mother's voice say angrily, the words beginning to filter into her conscience as she slowly opens her eye's.

"This isn't... Oliv- ia's fault... mom." Bianca manages to croak out.

Her whole body whirling around at the sound of Bianca's voice, Erica gives a radiant smile. "Oh honey, your awake." Erica says softly, tears of joy running down her face. Leaning down, she takes one of Bianca's hands in her own. "I was so worried. The doctors said you'd be fine but- you just took so long waking up I-" Erica breaks off as she remembers Joe Martin calling her to tell her that Bianca was in an accident.

"It's okay mom." Bianca says more clearly, her voice getting stronger by the word. "I'm fine." Looking around, Bianca begins to get worried as she doesn't see Olivia anywhere. "Mom, where's Olivia is she okay where-" Bianca begins franticaly, only to be cut off by Erica.

"Olivia's home." Erica says in a cool even tone.

"Home?" Bianca says questioningly.

Seeing the questioning in her daughter's face Erica lets out an exsasperated breath, "Yes home. After I told the nursing staff not to let her see you-" Erica begins but stops when she see's the look on Bianca's face.

"You- You told the staff to keep my girlfriend out?" Bianca asks in a soft, controlled tones.

Sitting up slightly, Erica defends her actions, "Yes I did. And I would do it again Bianca." Seeing Bianca shake her head in disbelief, Erica continue's on gamely. "She's bad for you honey. The accident report said that she was the one that was driving."

"What?!" Bianca yells out loudly.

"Yeah, she told the officer's that she was the one that was driving." Erica continue's nonchalantly, unaware of the reason of Bianca's distress.

"Jack had her picked up yesterday and charged with reckless endangerment."

"This is crazy mom! I'm the one that was drivin the car. Not her!" Bianca says confused as to what Olivia's doing.

"Honey, you were just in a serious accident and when you have a head injury sometimes the memory's are all jumbled up." Erica says consolingly, believing that Bianca's lying and covering for Olivia. 'I won't let that little bitch hurt my daughter again. I'll kill her first.' Erica vows to herself.

"My memory's fine mom. I was driving." Bianca says firmly.

Hesitating for a moment at the steely resolve in her daughter's eyes, Erica begins to doubt Olivia's story for a moment. "Why would she lie about this Bianca?" Erica asks dumbfounded.

"Because she cares about me and wants to protect me." Bianca replies slowly, putting emphasis on the word care.

Erica tosses her head at this, unable to believe that Olivia has even the capacity to care for her daughter. "I know you want to believe that Bianca, but that girl is just.. evil." Erica says emphatically, frustrated that her daughter has so fallen under this girl's spell so quickly.

"She's not evil! You don't even know anything about her and your calling her evil." Bianca says outraged at her mother's words about Olivia. An idea dawns on Bianca and she quickly turns back to her mother. "Where's Maggie at? She can tell you that I was the one that was driving." Bianca continues worriedly, concerned that her friend hadn't cleared this up. 'What if something happened to her. I can't lose her like I lost Frankie!' Bianca thinks horrified.

"The doctors say that Maggie should be fine. She was just coming out of it when I came to sit with you." Erica says soothingly.

"Good let's go." Bianca says intently, throwing off the covers and swinging her feet to the floor.

"Bianca you can't-" Erica begins to say worriedly, but is stopped by Bianca's look of determination.

"I'm going mother. We need to get this cleared up." Bianca mutters angrily, putting on her clothes. "I don't want Olivia spending anymore time in a cell then she already has." Bianca finishes intently, walking out the door.

Walking out the door Bianca bumps into David. "Hey Bianca, it's good to see your up and moving. Maggie's awake and asking for you." David says smiling tiredly, obviously from lack of sleep.

"That's where I'm heading now actually. What room is she in?" Bianca asks happily, glad that her friend is awake.

"Room 212. Just around the corner." David says smiling. Reaching out, David guides her down the hall to Maggie's room.

Knocking twice, Bianca peeks in. "Hey sunshine, how's your day?" Bianca says smiling, heartened by the sight of her friend.

Lifting her bandaged head from the stuff on her lunch trey Maggie smiles softly at her friends voice. "Well I'm alive. Of course with your driving it's a wonder that I have all my limbs intact." Maggie says jokingly, then immediatley regrets it when she see's her friends face fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Bianca begins apollagetically, but stops when she feels Maggie's hand on her arm.

"It was an accident Bianca. You didn't mean for it to happen. It wasn't your fault." Maggie states compassionately, trying to stop Bianca from beating up on her self.

Laughing bitterly Bianca shakes her head, "I think we both no that's not true."

"Olivia was kinda distracting you." Maggie says carefuly, very aware of Erica standing in the doorway and not wanting to mention what she had caught a glimpse of.

Blushing furiously Bianca averts her eyes, unable to face Maggie now that she knows that she saw. "Yeah but I could of stopped her. I could have at least pulled the car over, but I didn't. I was behind the wheel Maggie, me." Bianca states sadly.

Hearing all that she could stand, Erica backs out of the doorway and walks hurriedly away.

"Any word on Vanessa?" Bianca asks wearily.

Shaking her head Maggie grimaces, "No, she's managed to slip under the cop's radar for now."

"What about Leo and Greenlee? Where are they?" Bianca asks concerned about her friend.

"Their laying low. Leo is taking no chances with Greenlee." Maggie says, agreeing with her cousin's good sense.

"No he wouldn't..." Bianca replies, nodding.

"Hey, where's Olivia? Is she alright?" Maggie asks worried, wondering what could be keeping her away from Bianca.

"For some reason, Olivia decided to tell the authorities that she was driving, so now my uncle Jack has her charged with reckless endangerment." Bianca replies with a deep sigh.

"That's crazy!" Maggie states, incredulous.

"That about sums it up." Bianca agrees, subdued. 'What are you doing Olivia?' Bianca wonders.

"We have to tell them what happened!" Maggie exclaims loudly, upset that Olivia is in this perdicament.

Bianca smiles and nods her head at Maggie's resolve. "I'll wait outside while you get dressed and we'll tell my uncle Jack what really happened." Bianca tells Maggie and walks outside the room, so that Maggie can get dressed.

setting: The Pine Valley Police Department. Jackson Montgomery's Office.

"Let's go over this one more time." Jackson Montomery says patiently, as he walks around to lean against the front of his desk, facing the individual in front of him. "You were driving at eighty seven miles an hour and..." Jack states in a leading tone.

"And a kid ran out in front of the car. I swerved, and we went flying off the road." Olivia says impatiently, irritated at the continued badgering. "I've told you this all at least a dozen times now. Are we done?" Olivia asks angrily.

Smiling to himself Jack continues specutively, "I just need a few details. Like what Maggie and Bianca were doing as you were flying down the road."

Without blinking an eye Olivia replies in a dry monotone, "Maggie was asleep in the back and Bianca was asleep in the front."

"How did Bianca get to sleep with all that air hitting her in the face?" Jackson asks wyrly.

"The top was up." Olivia lies with a disgruntled shake of her head.

Shooting Olivia a speculative look that she misses, Jack walks to the door of his office and before walking out, he turns to Olivia and says carefully, "Thanks for all your cooperation Ms. Locke. I have to go to the clerks office with your statement. You'll have to stay here while I'm gone."

Olivia shakes her head dismissively as he leaves, seething internally. 'What the HELL am I doing' Olivia screams to herself. 'I can't believe I'm going through all this trouble, when I should just leave the damn girl to fend for herself.' At these thoughts an image of Bianca appears in her mind, giving her pause. "I'm not supposed to fall in love with her" Olivia says softly to herself as she stares around the room introspectively.

Walking to Anna Devane's office Jack steps in and drops Olivia's statement and the accident report on her desk. "I need to ask Maggie about the accident." Jackson states quickly, without preamble.

Eyes flicking to the report then back up to Jackson, a smile quirks at her lips, "Hello to you too Jack. Would you mind telling me why you want me to talk to Maggie about the accident? I thought your suspect was cooperating and had already given you all the details." Anna asks confused.

"She's lying." Jackson replies grimly, while he opens the accident report to the second page ande turns it to face her. "She claims that the top was up when they went over the hill side, but if they had then the report would have shown that the top's locks were broken... they weren't."

"You think she's covering for Bianca?" Anna states more than asks.

"Probably." Jackson says nodding, agreeing with her assessment.

A quick knock sounds on the office doors before their shoved open amiting a disheveled looking Bianca and Maggie. "Uncle Jack..." Bianca trails off, seeing that he's in a meeting.

Raising his eyebrows, Jackson beckons to the pair. "What can we do for you Bianca?" Jackson asks politely, already having a good idea why they're here.

"I'm here about Olivia. She wasn't driving the car uncle Jack... I was." Bianca admitts quietly.

"I figured as much from Olivia's statement." Jack says chuckling softly. "There were a few inconsistances in her story."

"Can we go see her?" Maggie asks concern evident in her tone.

"As soon as we get a statement from Bianca, you both can go see her." Jack says kindly, reassuring the two girls.

"I'm going to go check on Greenlee, if you don't need anything else." Anna says to Jack, as she walks to the door.

"No chief Devane. I've got it covered." Jack replies good naturedly. Waiting till Anna leaves before continuing. "Why don't you start from the beginning."

"Well..." Bianca hesitates before continuing nervously, "Maggie was asleep in the back and I was driving. Olivia and I were goofing around in the front and I hit the petal on accident. Then a little girl came out in front of the car and I swerved to miss her and went off the road."

"That's it?" Jack presses.

"Yes." Bianca answers calmly.

"Okay.." Jack says as he starts writing down Bianca's statement. "I'll bring your statement by my office for you to sign. Meanwhile you can stay with Olivia in my office until I get there." Jack finishes warmly.

"Thanks uncle Jack." Bianca says happily, giving him a hug.

"Your welcome sweetheart." Jack responds smiling, kissing the top of her head and watching her pull Maggie out of the office to see Olivia.

"Hello..." Bianca calls out, while peeking inside Jack's office.

Whipping around at the sound of Bianca's voice, Olivia unconciously smiles at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?" Olivia says evenly, trying unsuccessfully to erase the smile on her face.

"I came- we came to get you." Bianca replies with a smirk, crossing her arms. "We told my uncle Jack what really happened." Bianca finishes quickly overriding Olivia when she tries to cut in. "I don't know what you were doing, but lying to the cops is never a smart thing to do- especialy when it's my uncle Jack your lying to."

'I really am falling in love with her' Olivia thinks to herself. Both happy and appalled by the very idea. 'This shouldn't be happening. I only needed her so that the whiny, bitchy people of Port Charles would be thrown of the trail.' Then why are you still here. A voice from deep inside her asks, when your cover has pretty much been blown to hell, why stay?

"Olivia?" Bianca calls gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head to clear it of all the disturbing thoughts, Olivia smiles slightly and replies, "Yeah... I guess so."

"Ahem, ladies?" Jack calls out politely from the doorway. "I have your statement for you two to sign."

Turning to her uncle, Bianca take the statement and uses a pen to sign it before handing it to Maggie.

"What happens now?" Olivia asks tiredly.

"Now, you three get to go home and get some rest. As I understand it J.R is having a party tomorrow" Jack says with a paternal smile. "From what I gathered from Bianca this was an accident. And as for your little previous statement... well.. I'm willing to let it go, this time."

"Thanks Mr. Montgomery." Olivia says happily, glad that she won't be charged with obstructing an investigation.

"So your dropping the reckless endangerment charges?" Bianca asks hopefully.

Confusion spreads across Jack's face at Bianca's question. "I never charged Olivia with anything. Where did you get- Never Mind." Jack says with angry disbelief. 'I should have known.' Jack thinks to himself: 'Erica'

Shrugging it off, Bianca grabs Maggie's and Olivia's hands and leads them out. 'Off to find my costume!' Bianca thinks excitedly, as thoughts of Halloween prevade her thoughts.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Timeline: October 31, 2002

setting: The Chandler Estate.

time: 11:25 PM

'Now this is a party!' J.R thinks with a smile as he looks at the throngs of guests swarming around. At least over half of the school showed up for his party, 'This should definetely put my rep back up where it belongs.'

"Hey, J.R!" Tim calls out, walking toward his friend dressed as a pirate. "Have you seen Maggie around?" Tim asks, his gaze searching the massive crowds.

Shaking his head, J.R replies, "No man I'm sorry. Haven't seen her." Seeing two couples about to go into the boat house, J.R quickly rushes off "You could check in the west wing." J.R says over his shoulder.

'The Hell with it.' Tim thinks firmly as he see's a hot blonde dancing by herself. 'I'm tired of chasing Maggie Stone. If she wants me, she can find me.' and with that final thought, Tim walks over to the blonde and starts dancing with her.

Twenty minutes earlier....

.... A shadowy figure slowly stalks into the ball room of the Chandler Mansion. Dressed from head to toe in black the figure checks to make sure that no one else is in the room before moving to the tables that hold the food and refreshments. The dark figure removes the black ski cap, revealing the grinning face of Marcus Dunn. "Oh Chandler. You really should have kept your mouth shut about where you got those drugs." he says with a bitter laugh. "You always wanted to be popular." Marcus continues, still laughing as he pulls out a large canteen and pours it's content into each drink and food dish. "Well your going to be the most popular bastard in the whole town once your guests get a taste of Dr. Hayward's love juice!" After empting the last of the libidozone into the punch bowl, Marcus takes one last look around. "Trick or Treat J.R. Trick or Treat!" Marcus giggles, walking back to the terrace and over the edge to the hanging rope.

Ten minutes earlier....

...."Where are you Bianca?" Olivia says out loud, as she drinks her third glass of punch. Dressed in a tight, form fitting black lycra catsuit, Olivia sways to the music and stares out at the people around her who are (literaly) grinding away to the music. 'I just know she's at work doing something for Erica that just couldn't wait. I mean I'm just her girl and keeping your promise to your girl doesn't mean quite so much.' Olivia thinks sarcasticaly. Feeling slightly dizzy and a sharp pain in her head, Olivia goes to the refreshment stand. 'Maybe- Maybe she was right,' a flustered Olivia thinks breathing heavily, there's just too many people here'

Watching as the people move against each other on the dance floor, (You can't really call it dancing anymore.) Olivia gets an idea. 'If she won't come here. I'll just have to go to her!' Olivia thinks lighting up at the thought. "And I'll bring some of this great punch and cake so she doesn't feel left out!" Olivia says to herself, grinning. Feeling the heat of the crowd getting to her again, Olivia hurriedly grabs two punch glasses and a couple pieces of cake and makes her way out.

Presently.... The Enchantment Building

Bianca is sitting at her mother's desk wearing a blue and white cheerleader outfit with a PV on the front. As Bianca pours over the papers her mother -oh so convienently left for her to do right before she was supposed to go to J.R's party, Bianca doesn't see the door to the office open or Olivia slip inside.

CRASH!!!!

Bianca jumps as the door to her office is slammed shut. 'What the...' Bianca starts to think and immediately stops thinking, (or breathing) as she takes in her girlfriends appearance. Poised against the door with one leg crossed over the other, Olivia looks like nothing less than dark, smoldering lust. "Um.. I thought we were going to meet at the party?" Bianca asks nervously, licking her suddenly dry lips.

Giving a low throaty chuckle at Bianca's reaction to her outfit, "Well, since you didn't show up for the party. I decided to bring it to you." Olivia replies with a sweet smile, belied by the eager light in her eyes.

"Well... thanks." Bianca says slightly confused.

Seeing Bianca's confusion, Olivia points over to the couch where she rested the cake and punch. "I thought you might like some of it." Olivia shrugs, in explanation.

Smiling in understanding, Bianca hurries over to the couch. "Oh, what did you bring me!" Bianca asks excitedly staring at the offerings and completely missing the look of hunger that ripples across Olivia's features as she see's Bianca's outfit.

"Just some cake and this great punch that they had there." Olivia says in an offhand manner, downplaying it for all it's worth. "Try some.. you'll like it." Olivia tells her encouragingly. Picking up one of the glasses of punch Bianca takes a large drink.

"Your right. This is great!" Bianca concludes staring at the glass of punch in her hand. Looking up, Bianca is suddenly dizzy as she watches her girlfriend approach her.

Olivia's lips quirk up into a smirk as she observes Bianca's reaction to her approach. 'That's it baby, take a good... look!' Olivia thinks, doing her stripper-walk over to Bianca.

Gulping at the sight of her girlfriend walking in that suit makes Bianca blush as she gets slightly light headed. 'Ummm...' is all Bianca can think as she watches Olivia move toward her as if in slow motion. Looking at Olivia, Bianca can make out every muscle and curve of Olivia's body under the suit as she slinks closer to her. "Oh God..." Bianca breaths out quietly.

The cat suit shines as the light bounces off it, revealing the wearer in all her glory as she stands before Bianca. "I take it you like my costume Bianca?" Olivia asks huskily, running a hand from her hip all the way up her body and through her hair.

Mouth opening, Bianca stares, stunned at the vision in front of her, "Oh I like." Bianca says incredulously openly looking at Olivia in a daze.

"Good girl!" Olivia says quietly, running her tongue along her upper lip. Picking up the piece of cake with her right hand, Olivia puts her left knee beside Bianca's hip and swings her right leg over the other side of Bianca, placing herself right on Bianca's lap. Steading herself with her left hand on Bianca's shoulder as another sharp pain lances into her head.

Breathing heavily at the feel of Olivia pressed so intimately into her Bianca asks playfully, "Are you going to feed me now....Olivia?"

Biting her bottom lip, Olivia nods and breaks off a piece of cake and pushes it between Bianca's lips, coating her nouth with frosting. "I think I messed up your make-up. Let me fix that." Olivia says softly, before leaning in and licking all over Bianca's mouth.

In need of oxygen, Bianca pushes Olivia away gasping for air. 'Wow, if she was at rehab I would have let her feed me all the time!' Bianca thinks giggling, her eyes dilated.

Feeling another jolt slam through her head when Bianca pushes her away, Olivia drops the remaining piece of cake down Bianca's top as she clutches her head. 'God this hurts' she thinks in pain.

Bianca continues to giggle, her head thrown back as she stares at the ceiling lights totally oblivious to Olivia's pain.

Taking a few gasps of air the pain subsides and Olivia opens her eyes. Seeing Bianca so relaxed, and where the piece of cake landed; Olivia decides to go for it. Leaning forward Olivia whispers to a still giggling Bianca, "I seem to have made another mess." Shaking her head in resignation, Olivia continues mournfully, "I guess I have to clean it up again. You don't mind that.. do you Bianca?" Receiving no answer Olivia thinks with a smirk, 'Guess not.' and leans down and begins to lick and kiss the top of Bianca's chest where the cake first fell.

Not knowing, not understanding, Bianca groans as she feels something lapping at the top of her breasts. 'Dammit dog, go play with something else!' Bianca thinks trying to push the offending imaginary dog away.

Pulling roughly on Bianca's top, Olivia grunts in frustration as Bianca tries to push her away. 'Damn tease' Olivia thinks angrily as she leans back and rips Bianca's top down the middle, baring Bianca's breasts to Olivia's hungry gaze.

Hearing the fabric rip and feeling the cold air on her chest wakes Bianca somewhat from her daze, 'What.. what's going on?' she thinks wincing as little jolts of pain come from breasts. Looking down, Bianca freezes in shock at the sight that greets her: Olivia using her tongue to spread the frosting all over her breasts and then sucking it off, allowing her teeth to scrape against Bianca's sensitive skin. "Wha... What are you doing?" Bianca asks wincing slightly as Olivia bites a little too roughly on her skin.

Looking up in annoyance, Olivia uses her hands to roughly knead Bianca's breasts, "What does it look like I'm doing?" Olivia grunts as she starts to pull and twist Bianca's nipples.

Eyes wide and filled with pain, Bianca tries to push the older girl off her, "Stop your hurting me..." Bianca cries out.

Feeling the pain begin to return, Olivia rears back and answers Bianca's plea with a savage backhand across her face. "Shut up! Do you hear me? Just shut up!" Olivia hisses out through clenched teeth, while pushing the dazed girl flat on the couch and pinning Bianca'a hands above her head with her left hand. Using her knee's Olivia prys Bianca'a legs apart and runs her right hand down Bianca's body, "That it baby! Come on!" Olivia grunts, her head filled with white hot pain as she cups Bianca through her panties rubbing slowly.

Snapping out of her daze from Olivia's blow, Bianca realizes she's in trouble. "Noo.. Please... I don't want to.." Bianca begs, tears running down her cheeks as she feels Olivia starting to slip her hand underneath her panties.

"Oh yesss!" Olivia hisses out with a look of manic glee frozen on her face. "Your mine-" Olivia begins to growl but is cut off as the pain intensifies three fold. Her head snaping back as if wrenched by some unseen force, Olivia screams as wave after wave of unrelenting agony storms through her head as her face contorts into a mask of hellish torment.

Stunned, Bianca watches as Olivia tumbles off her to the floor, clutching her head before going very still. "Olivia?" Bianca asks cautiously, still not sure about approaching her after her attack. 'God what happened to her..?' Bianca asks herself still shaking as she pulls her torn shirt together. "Olivia.." Bianca calls out again this time worried for the girl. Reaching out Bianca turns Olivia's head so that she can see her face and see's blood trinkle out of Olivia's left ear. "Oh my God!" Bianca whispers panicked. Running to her desk Bianca dials 911, "Hello my... friend is bleeding from her ear..."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Timeline: November 1, 2002

setting: Pine Valley Hospital. Olivia has just been taken to the emergence room on a stretcher.

time: 12:19AM

Bianca watches, with her heart in her eyes, as Olivia is taken into the ER. 'God, what happened. What happened to her.' Bianca thinks in agony as she remembers Olivia lying so very still on the floor.... and what she was going to do to her before...

Jake Martin walks up to Bianca as she stares, lost, at the Emergency Room doors. "Bianca.. Are you okay?" Jake asks concerned, seeing the young women swaying on her feet wearing a long black coat buttoned all the way up to her chin.

Startled, Bianca turns to him, "Jake, what... do you know what's going on with Olivia?" Bianca asks plaintively.

"No... I just got here." Jack replies slowly, eyeing Bianca with no small amount of worry. "I'm here because one of my nurses called, saying that a large group of teenagers was brought in complaining of severe headaches and fainting spells. When they did a blood work up they found large amounts of libidozone in their system." Jake finishes shaking his head, dumbfounded.

Flashing back to Olivia clutching her head, Bianca grabs his arm getting his attention, "Where did these people come from?" Bianca asks urgently, her eyes wide with dread, already knowing the answer.

"Apparantley they were at J.R's Halloween party-" Jake begins to say, but stops when he see's Bianca squeeze her eye's shut at the mention of J.R's party. "Bianca, what is it? What's wrong? Were you at that party?" Jack asks insistantly, worried for the girl in front of him.

"Not me. Not me...." Bianca says quietly, her voice trailing off sadly.

"Well if you wasn't at the party-" Jake starts to say but stops when Bianca's eyes dart to the ER. "I see." Jake says evenly, understanding Bianca's distress. "You stay here and I'll go in and see what I can find out." and with that Jake walks over to the ER.

"I should haeve known." Bianca whispers to herself. 'It was just like on the boat.' Bianca thinks frantically. 'The headache, the disorientation.. just like before. But no one ever starting bleeding from their ear's before!'

"Bianca!" Erica Kane's voice calls out from an elevator, carrying across the hall. Running quickly to her daughter's side, Erica pulls her into a tight embrace. "I was so worried when Val called and said that an ambulance had arrived at your office." Erica sighs in relief, still holding Bianca.

"It's alright mom, I'm fine." Bianca says dully, pulling out of her mother's arms.

Looking at her daughter in confusion, Erica catchs a glimpse of a purple bruise forming on Bianca's face. "What happened to your face!" Erica cries out in distress, tilting Bianca's face to better examine the bruise.

Ripping out of her mother's grasp, Bianca turns back to the ER doors. "It's nothing, I'm fine." Bianca replies emotionlessly.

Aghast, Erica grabs Bianca by the shoulder and spins her around, "Bianca, that bruise is not nothing! What happened?!" Erica exclaims fretfully.

Lowering her gaze to the floor Bianca sighs, "Olivia had an accident. Someone spiked the food and punch with libidozone. Olivia had some kind of reaction like I did and fainted... she took me down with her." Bianca finishes in a dry monotone, gesturing to her face.

"Well is she going to be alright?" Erica asks distractedly, wondering who would drug a bunch of kids.

Bianca see's Jake come out of the ER, "I have to talk with Jake. I'll talk to you later." Bianca says in a rush, hurrying over to Jake Martin.

'Somethings not right about this..' Erica thinks as she takes one last look at her daughter, before going to the elevator.

"Is she okay? Can I see her?" Bianca asks urgently, all but poucing on the good doctor.

"Slow down Bianca. She's going to be okay." Jake replies soothingly, as his eyes skim over the medical chart in his hands. "The libidozone caused a blood vessel in Olivia's brain to rupture slightly. It was just a very small breach and it was easily fixed. There should be nothing to worry about, but I do want to keep her overnight to be sure." Jake explains intently, his eyes returning to Bianca.

"Can I see her?" Bianca asks again, a tremor in her voice.

"Yeah, but she's still groggy from the meds. They'll be taking her to her room shortly." Jake tells her earnestly.

"Thanks." Bianca replies quickly, not waiting for a reply and rushing over to the nurses as they push a diorientated Olivia out of the ER in a wheelchair. Following close behind, Bianca waits outside until the nurses have Olivia comfortable in bed before entering. "Hey." Bianca whispers to the dazed girl.

Opening her eyes, Olivia see's a very nervous Bianca standing two feet away. "Hey." Olivia whispers raggedly, as memories of the last hour come flooding back.

"I just.. I- I.." Bianca begins to say as she stares into Olivia's eyes, but stops as she flashes to Olivia backhanding her across the face and telling her to shut up.

Olivia can only stare in horrified wonder as Bianca turns around and runs out of the room. 'Oh God, what have I done?!' Olivia thinks desperately to herself, as the door shuts; cutting off the view of Bianca running away.

Running down the hall, Bianca just manages to slip into the elevator right before the doors close. Leaning against the elevator wall, Bianca stares unseeing at the doors as tears run down her cheeks. "Goodbye Olivia." Bianca cries desolately.

As the doors open to the parking lot Bianca pulls out her cellphone and dials, "Hello Maggie. I need your help" Bianca says intently.

setting: Pine Valley Inn

time: 4:17 PM

"Are you sure about this Bianca?" Maggie asks her friend as they drop off the rest of Olivia's clothes and personal items to a room at the other end of the hall.

Turning to Maggie, now in her candystriper uniform, Bianca nods. "I just need some space after... after what happened." Bianca replies tiredly.

"I don't know what happened between you two. And I'm not askng." Maggie says quickly, as she see's Bianca open her mouth to speak. Maggie continues with a sigh, "What I mean is, do you really want to do it this way. Moving her out and into another place before she even gets out of the hospital?"

Running a hand through her hair Bianca turns to regard Maggie with an even stare, "It's the only way Maggie. I wish there was another way but there isn't." Bianca replies in a cool tone, before turning to go back to her room with Maggie in tow.

Walking into her suite, Bianca continues almost angrily, "I'm not the one who did this Maggie... she is! It wasn't all her fault, with the drug in her system but.... that she could do something like that..."

'Drug.... what did Olivia do Bianca?' Maggie asks silently, as she watches Bianca walk into the bedroom to change.

As Bianca changes her clothes, Maggie picks up her cellphone and dials, "Hello. Could you tell me when Olivia Locke is due to be released?" Maggie asks quietly, her eyes glued to the doorway in case Bianca gets done early. "At five? Thanks." Maggie says quickly, hanging up right as Bianca walks out in a pair of boxers and a white tank top.

"Who was that?" Bianca asks with a yawn.

Taking a deep breath, Maggie replies soothingly, "I was checking on when Olivia is getting discharged."

"Oh." Bianca says noncommitedly, looking away.

Seeing Bianca's downcast look, Maggie hastens to explain. "I thought it was a good idea to go pick her up- to kind of ease the blow."

Closing her eyes, Bianca shivers at the thought of Olivia's reaction, "I understand. When are you going?" Bianca asks shakily.

"I should leave in a few minutes." Maggie says none to happy with how pale Bianca looks. Walking over to her, Maggie takes one of Bianca's hands in her own. "Is there anything you want me to say to her?" Maggie asks compassionately.

Giving Maggie's hand a squeeze, Bianca answers her sofly, eyes fillewd with unshed tears. "Tell her... tell her that I need some time- that I need to sort through everything."

"Okay Bianca." Maggie says in a voice aching with sorrow, for her two friends. Releasing her hand, Maggie leaves to tell Olivia the bad news.

As soon as the door closes behind Maggie, Bianca let's out a strangled moan and sinks to her knees. "This is for the best- it is." Bianca says to herself in a harsh whisper, tears running unchecked down her cheeks.

setting: Pine Valley Hospital.

time: 4:31 PM

Maggie slowly walks up to Olivia's room, trying to figure out how to tell her that Bianca *needs space* whatever that means. 'How am I supposed to tell Olivia that Bianca doesn't want to see her? The first thing she's going to want is to see Bianca.' Maggie thinks, panicking slightly. "It would be alot easier if I had the slightest idea why Bianca doesn't want to see her." Maggie mutters to herself, stopping as she hears voices through the door.

"I have to see her!" Olivia's voice rings out, stubbornly.

"You need to rest." Jake Martin retorts, frustrated by the young women who has been after him for the last ten minutes to sign her out.

"Uhhmm." Maggie says walking into the room, looking to a stubborn Olivia dressed in a hospital gown, to a slightly wild eyed Jake. "If you don't mind Dr. Martin, I could drive her home." Maggie suggests, in a solicitous tone.

Throwing his hands up, Jake gives up. "Fine. Just make sure she rests." Jake says sternly before walking out of the room to sign the release papers.

Turning to Maggie with a warm expression of gratitude, Olivia suprises Maggie with a quick hug. "Thank you!" Olivia says happily, pulling out of the embrace to look for her coat. "I really need to talk to Bianca." Olivia says distractedly, more to herself then to Maggie.

'I knew it. This is so going to suck.' Maggie thinks to herself as she watches Olivia gather the rest of her things. "Olivia..." Maggie begins to say, but stops when Olivia turns around with a heartbreakingly hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah, what is it?" Olivia asks hesitantly, seeing the look of dread on Maggie's face.

Biting her lip, Maggie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Your not going to Bianca's." Maggie states carefully.

Shaking her head, Olivia replies in a calm tone. "I know things are a little.. off with Bianca and me after last night but-"

"We moved you into a room down the hall." Maggie says quickly, cutting Olivia off abruptly.

Crossing her arms, Olivia's expression clouds up angrily as she glares at the suddenly uncomfortable girl in front of her. "You did what?!" Olivia asks in a low, cold voice.

"Bianca told me to tell you that she needs some some space after what happened." Maggie explains warily, as Olivia glares at her.

Eyes stinging from the appearance of unwanted tears, Olivia turns away to collect herself before responding. "Is that all she said?" Olivia asks in a strangled tone, still facing away from Maggie.

"I wish there was more.. I'm sorry." Maggie says tiredly, feeling like she just ran a mile.

Wiping away a stray tear, Olivia turns around with a determined look on her face. "Well I have more to say to her.. and I'm going to say them whether she wants to hear it or not."

setting: Pine Valley Inn. Bianca is lying on the sofa, her eyes red from crying when the doorbell rings.

time: 4:36 PM

"I'm comin, I'm comin." Bianca mutters to herself as she walks to the door. Running a hand through her hair, Bianca opens the door and blinks in shock.

"Hello Bianca." Laura English says with an impish smile. "Can I come in?"

Bianca can only stare in shock as Laura walks by her and into her home.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Timeline: November 1, 2002

setting: Pine Valley Inn. Bianca's room. Laura has just walked in.

time: 4:37 PM

"Laura, what are you doing here?" a dazed Bianca asks dubiously.

Fidgeting, Laura takes a deep breath. "I'm here because the doctor that I'm seeing said that I should try to make a mends with the people I hurt." Laura explains in a beseeching tone, "I know that I don't deserve another chance- and I'm not asking for one. I just want you to hear me out. Can you do that.?"

"I guess." Bianca replies tiredly, sitting down on the couch and gesturing for Laura to do the same.

Sitting next to Bianca, Laura clasps her hands together and begins anxiuosly, "I've given it a lot of thought. The reason why I started to unravel so much."

Sighing, Bianca gives Laura an impatient glare. 'God, will she please just go away!' Bianca thinks to herself, annoyed by the presence of the blonde.

"It wasn't because of Greenlee or Leo. It was because of you!" Laura blurts out.

A tense silence fills the room at Laura's words. Feeling as if someone hit her on the head with a brick. Bianca dry scrubs her face with her hands and asks tonelessly, "Excuse me?"

Closing her eyes, Laura rallies her courage. "Do you remember when I was chasing after Leo?" Laura asks carefully, waiting for Bianca's nod before continueing slightly agitated. "Well, as Leo started pushing me away and after I found out how you felt about me. I- I would throw myself at him harder because I could see how you felt about me everytime you looked at me when Leo rejected me. So-"

"So all those times that you threw yourself at Leo were actually *designed* to make me feel like crap. Thank you so much for visiting Laura." Bianca says sarcastically cutting in, as she stands up and walks to the door.

Eyes wide, Laura stares in disbelief as Bianca opens the door and turns to her. "Will you let me finish?" Laura pleads, unable to come to grips with the fact that she had just been so summarily dismissed.

With an angry grunt Bianca slams the door and stalks over to Laura. "Why?" Bianca asks in a biting tone. "So I can listen to you blame me- again, for all your problems? Sorry, been there done that. Don't feel like having a repeat performance."

"Because I was in love with you!" Laura answers with a shout.

Silence fills the room as Bianca stares at Laura unblinking. Laura opens her mouth to speak but no sound comes out, so she closes her mouth and waits for Bianca to react in some way. 'What did I do to her?' Laura asks herself, as she watches Bianca stare at her. Thinking back to when she first came in, Laura takes a second look at Bianca; realizing that something else is definitely wrong here. Hesitating Laura finally asks, "Are you okay Bianca?"

Sitting down next to Laura, Bianca begins to make a choking sound that erupts into full fledged laughter. "Let me- get th-is stra-ig-ht!" Bianca manages to gasp out while laughing uncontrollably, "You mar-ried Leo be-caus-se you lov-ed me!?"

Smiling at the change in Bianca's attitude, Laura bites her bottom lip and just nods.

"Oh my God!" Bianca all but shrieks, leaning back on the couch with tears running down her cheeks as the last insane twenty fours overloads her. Calming a little, Bianca leans over to Laura and gives her a hug, "You have no idea how much I needed that." Bianca whispers in Laura's ear.

Down the hall, Olivia and Maggie hear Bianca laughing from her room. A cold feeling starts to seep into Olivia as she nears Bianca's room.

Hearing Bianca laughing and noting the ashen look on Olivia's face. Maggie just knows this day is about to get a whole lot worse. "She's probably with her mom." Maggie states dejectedly, hoping that the mention of Erica will keep Olivia out.

However Olivia just ignores Maggie and opens the door, freezing as she watches Bianca embrace Laura and whisper in her ear.

Feeling a sudden draft, Bianca looks to the door and see's a stunned Maggie and a blank faced Olivia. "I guess this is what you meant when you were talking about space." Olivia says sofly, before turning around and quickly walking out.

Spring up from the couch, Bianca immediately runs after her.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Maggie blocks Laura from giving chase. "Just who the Hell are you?!" Maggie says with an angry scowl.

Finding her way blocked, Laura trys to move around Maggie but finds her way blocked by the feisty girl. "Will you move! Bianca needs me!" Laura begs.

"No, what Bianca needs is some time with Olivia- her girlfriend." Maggie says succulently.

"Her girlfriend?" Laura asks weakly, staring at the strange girl in front of her.

"Yeah.. her girlfriend. They've been having some problems and having Olivia walking in on... this." Maggie states upset, gesturing to the couch. "Did not help matters at all." Maggie explains with a frustrated look back to the hall.

"I didn't know she had another girlfriend." Laura says in a small voice.

"Olivia! Wait!" Bianca calls out after her erstwhile girlfriend as she runs into the elevator. Getting to the elevator just as the doors close, Bianca swears. "Damn." Bianca moves quickly to the adjacent elevator. Hitting the button for the lobby, she runs a hand through her hair Bianca looks at the floor marker, it reads 18th. "Please let me catch her!" Bianca pleads silently, flashing back to the look of desolation on Olivia's face.

"What the Hell." Olivia curses softly as the elevator doors open at the third floor.

"Hello there dearie." an older women in a light blue dress says kindly as she enters the elevator. "Where ya headin?"

Olivia just closes her eyes and lets her head fall back against the elevator wall with a thud.

Hearing the tone signaling that the elevator had reached it's destination, Bianca rushes out of the elevator the moment the doors open. Scanning the lobby, Bianca lets out a defeated groan when she see's no sign of the beautiful girl. Hearing the elevator next to hers open, Bianca whirls around just in time to see a wide eyed Olivia run full tilt into her followed by an elderly woman in a blue dress.

"Watch where you're-" Olivia begins angrily, then stops as she realizes who she has run into. "Oh no.." Olivia mutters, attempting to disengage herself from Bianca's grasp.

"Oh no you don't!" Bianca says firmly, "We're going to have this out once and for all." and with that, Bianca all but dragged a protesting Olivia back into the elevator.

"I'm not a piece of luggage that you can just-" Olivia says angrily, wrenching her arm free as the doors close behind them.

Bianca punches the lower right button, and the elevator comes to a sudden halt. "Nothing happened between me and Laura." Bianca says in a calm voice.

"Right." Olivia replies in the same angry tone.

Seeing the disbelief on Olivia's face, Bianca shoots her an annoyed glare. "Laura is the last person in the world I would cheat on you with." Bianca explains, exsaperated. "The last time she was here she made my life Hell every time we saw each other."

The irritation in Bianca's tone when she spoke Laura's name forced her to look into Bianca's eyes for some kind of confirmination. Feeling waves of relief wash over her at the open honesty in Bianca's eyes, Olivia smiles slightly. "Oops." Olivia says meekly.

"Yeah oops." Bianca replies in a controlled tone, with traces of resentment in it. "I can't believe you thought I would cheat on you.- With anyone."

Her smile turning bitter, Olivia leans back against the elevator wall. "What did you expect? I get out of the hospital and the first thing I hear is that my girlfriend doesn't want to see me and that I've been moved way down the hall." Olivia says in a pain filled voice. Closing her eyes tightly, Olivia takes a deep breath, "And to top it all off, when I do see you it's while you're in the arms of some other girl." Olivia finishes with a sob.

"I had reason to move your stuff out." Bianca says, a touch defensive. "If you recall Halloween night."

"That was the drug- you have to beleive me! I would never hurt you on my own." Olivia cries out in desperation.

"I know." Bianca states quietly, stepping close to Olivia. "Too much had happened at once and I didn't know how to deal with it"

Olivia looks away, unable to meet Bianca's understanding gaze any longer. "I'm sorry." Olivia whispers in a heartbreaking tone.

"It's okay Olivia. It wasn't your fault, I know that." Bianca says gently with a reasurring smile, before continueing in a somber tone. "When I saw you walking away from me, from us. I knew right then how much I really loved you."

"Bianca...." Olivia whispers, tears in her eyes as she stares up at Bianca's soft, loving features.

Reaching out, Bianca covers Olivia's lips with her finger, cutting her off. "You have no idea how grateful I am that I have found you Olivia.. No idea..." Bianca trails off in a whisper, as she stares into Olivia's tear filled eye's.

Suddenly the elevator gives a great lurch and Olivia is thrown forward into Bianca who catches her in her arms. The lights in the elevator go out and the emergency lighting in the elevator kicks in, bathing the couple in a soft red glow.

"What was that?" Bianca asks worriedly looking around, still holding Olivia in her arms..

Olivia laughs lightly and points to the control panel, that has: out of order flashing where the floor numbers should be. "Looks like when you pushed- or should I say hit, the button you broke it." Olivia replies in a teasing tone. "Someone probably pushed the call button and it froze."

Reaching up Olivia brushes some loose hair from Bianca's face, enjoying the feeling of being in Bianca's arms again.

Turning her attention back to the girl in her arms, Bianca starts to speak but stops when she see's the heat in Olivia's gaze.

"Just how grateful are you Bianca?" Olivia asks in a husky tone, as she traces Bianca's lips with her thumb.

Looking into Olivia's eyes, Bianca nods her ascent; she couldn't, wouldn't deny her love this.

Seeing the agreement in Bianca's eyes, Olivia replaces her thumb with her lips. Lightly kissing Bianca's lips once before pressing more firmly on Bianca's delicious mouth.

"Mmmm.." Bianca moans softly, biting lightly at Olivia's lower lip before pulling back and resting her forehead against Olivia's.

"I like your taste in clothes." Olivia whispers teasingly, as she starts to run her fingertips up and down Bianca's back and shoulders.

Feeling like Olivia's fingers are burning into her flesh, Bianca spins Olivia around and pins her to the back of the elevator by her shoulders. "Gotcha now.." Bianca says in a sultry tone, kissing at the side of Olivia's neck.

"God Bianca, don't stop." Olivia groans, the feeling of Bianca kissing her neck and throat making her insides burn for more contact.

Moving her hands under Olivia's coat to the back of the hospital gown, Bianca makes short work of the ties holding it together. "Don't worry honey. I won't stop." Bianca says hotly, before sealing her lips against Olivia's throat; causing her to moan loudly.

"Yessss.."Olivia hisses as she feels the hospital gown slide off her body, leaving her in only the shoes and coat. Running her hands through Bianca's hair, Olivia tugs her hair; signaling Bianca to go lower.

More than willing to comply with the silent urging of her soon-to-be lover, Bianca kisses and licks every inch of skin until she reaches the tops of Olivia's breasts. Staring up into Olivia's lust filled eyes, Bianca smiles before taking Olivia's right breast into her hand and squeezing lightly, all the time maintaining eye contact as she slowly works her hand closer to Olivia's nipple.

"Please..... suck..." Olivia begs, desperate to feel Bianca's mouth on her body again.

Her lips curling into a smile that would give the devil pause, Bianca leans forward and uses only the tip of her tongue to slowly roll and flick Olivia's nipple.

"Oh fuck!" Olivia calls out, almost crying with need as Bianca slowly drives her insane with her agile tongue.

"Patience. We're getting there." Bianca says teasingly to Olivia in between licks, enjoying the desperate whimpers coming from her lover.

"I'll do anything you want... anything." Olivia whispers hungrily, as she stares into Bianca's eyes.

"Anything it is." Bianca says hotly, before taking Olivia's nipple into her mouth and sucking hard, flicking it with her tongue. Bringing her right hand up, Bianca takes Olivia's other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pinching and rolling it to the accompanyment of Olivia's moans and sighs.

"Just like that! Yesss... Uhhhh.." Olivia moans passionately, winding her hands more firmly into Bianca's hair to keep her right where she is.

Running her left hand down Olivia's side, Bianca moves her hand to Olivia's butt; squeezing and rubbing the firm globes.

Pulling on Bianca's hair like a leash, Olivia pushes her head lower; even as Bianca continues to fondle her ass.

"I need it Bianca... please... baby... do it!" Olivia begs in a throaty whisper, sighing when Bianca moves down her body.

'I'm really going to do this.' Bianca thinks to herself as she stares at Olivia's wet, shaved pussy. Then all thought ends as she takes one long lick from the bottom of Olivia's slit to her clit.

"Fuck yesss...! Olivia grunts with pleasure, hooking her right leg over Bianca's left shoulder to give Bianca better access.

Losing herself in the taste of Olivia, Bianca uses her right hand to spread Olivia's nether lips and licks up and down inside Olivia's pussy. Bianca's left hand still squeezing and caressing Olivia's bottom.

"Thats it! Stick your tongue in me.... uhhhh God...!" Olivia groans loadly, as her head thrashes back and forth while her hips begin to pump up and down against Bianca's lush mouth.

Bianca slowly pushes two fingers into Olivia and begins to fuck her with long even strokes as she takes her clit in between herr lips and sucks hard.

"UHHHHH...... GOOOOOOODDDDDDDD............YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Olivia screams at the top of her lungs as she franticaly holds onto Bianca's head as she cums hard into Bianca's mouth.

'Yummy!' is the only thought Bianca has as she licks up Olivia's sweetness from her lips.

Falling to her knees as Bianca pulls away, Olivia gives Bianca a loving kiss. "Thank you." Olivia whispers softly.

Running a hand through her hair, Bianca stands up and disrobes. "My turn." Bianca says in a chiper tone as she stares down at her new lover.

"Lay down." Bianca says hoarsly, as she prepares to have Olivia make love to her. Biting her lip as she watches her lover lay back, Bianca lowers her left knee next to Olivia's left shoulder then lowers the other knee next to Olivia's right so that she is straddling Olivia's face.

Not needing to be told what to do next, Olivia leans her head up to plunge her tongue directly into Bianca's pussy and then starts to move her

tongue back in forth in Bianca.

Reaching out with her right hand, Bianca braces against the elevator doors to keep from falling as Olivia begins to fuck her pussy with her tongue. "YESSSS!" Bianca grunts savagely, as she takes a handful of Olivia's hair in her left hand and begins to grind agains Olivia's pretty face.

Using both hands, Olivia reaches up and cups Bianca's breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples as Olivia batters her tongue into Bianca.

Feeling her body begin to tighten up as her orgasm begins to rush forward unexpectedly, Bianca leans back and puts her right hand on Olivia's head and grinds harder onto Olivia's tongue. Back arching as she feels her orgasm slam through her, Bianca throws back her head and screams her pleasure. "SOOOO........ FUCCCKKKIIINNNGGGG.......GOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!!"

'She tastes so good.' Olivia thinks to herself with a giggle as she slowly cleans off Bianca's pussy.

Partialy sitting on Olivia's chest Bianca slowly comes to her senses and feels a slight breeze. Looking up she sees the elevator doors open and Maggie and Laura are standing right in front of her wide eyed.

"We heard Olivia scream..." Maggie trails off.

The End... (Unless my girl can retrieve "Family" from my laptop.)


End file.
